Bad Habits
by darkywitch
Summary: Cuando la vio no pudo resistirse a sus provocaciones, lo que comenzó como un juego terminó saliendose de control. De todas las personas que pudo que conocer ese día, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser la chica con malos hábitos? [Fanfic sexy]
1. Capítulo I

**Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, antes de empezar a leer quisiera hacer una aclaración; la historia es muy sexual, si no les agrada tanto este tipo de historias tal vez no les guste esto, no es como que habrá sexo siempre, pero si se trata mucho acerca de la sexualidad.**

 **Por otra parte quiero disculparme por cualquier error en la redacción u ortografía, no soy una profesional en esto ni nada por el estilo, espero que me dejen sus comentarios acerca de como mejorar y si les gusta la historia también.**

 **Espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.**

 **CAPITULO I. He's got a problem**

\- Vamos hermano, no puede ser posible que no quieras ir - Insistía un chico moreno de cabellos alborotados - Las fiestas de bienvenida siempre son las mejores, además es a donde asisten todas las chicas de nuevo ingreso, ¿No quieres ir a conseguir algo? - finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

El rubio dejó de lado la guitarra que estaba tocando y rodó los ojos con molestia- De verdad Tai, a veces podrías pensar en otras cosas que no sean alcohol y sexo - dijo levantándose molesto del sillón negro que yacía en la sala y caminó en dirección a la cocina.

\- Por favor Matt, tú también lo haces solo no lo exteriorizas, necesitas un poco de diversión, - comenzó el moreno - Los músculos se atrofian cuando no les das un buen uso - Rio burlón, sabía que este tema siempre molestaba al ojiazul, aun así nunca perdía una oportunidad para molestarlo con esto.

Matt siguió caminando hacía la cocina ignorando las palabras de su amigo, habían sido los mejores amigos desde la infancia, sin embargo el rubio no soportaba a Tai cuando se ponía en su papel de estudiante fiestero, no es que a él no le gustaran las fiestas, o las chicas, claro que lo hacía, pero desde que entraron a la Universidad su amigo no dejaba de comportarse como un cavernícola, dicen que debes aprovechar al máximo tus años como estudiante ya que son los mejores de tu vida, pero Tai, oh no, él se tomó ese papel muy enserio, prácticamente iba detrás de todo lo que se moviera. A su parecer, era desagradable.

\- Basta Tai, no iré a la estúpida fiesta de bienvenida - Tomó una lata de refresco de la nevera y la bebió hasta el fondo. - Además el pene no es un músculo, de verdad, ¿Que aprendiste en la escuela? - Comenzaba a cansarle esta estúpida discusión.

\- Músculo o lo que sea, ¿A quién le importa? ese no es el punto hermano, además ¿Hace cuánto que no estas con alguien? - El moreno que se encontraba tirado de cabeza en el sillón jugando con una pelota pequeña, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su amigo.

\- Eso no te interesa - Espetó molesto.

\- Te molesta porque es cierto -

\- No lo es - Tai estaba aguantando la risa todo lo que podía, era muy fácil provocar al rubio. - Sólo no estoy contando mi vida privada a todo el que pasa. -

\- Por favor Matt, hace cuanto tiempo que no sales con nosotros, una cosa es que no quieras estar con chicas, está bien, lo respeto - envió una rápida mirada burlona al rubio - pero otra cosa es que no quieras salir con nosotros, sabemos que eres un "lobo solitario"... - Dijo burlonamente haciendo señal de comillas con sus dedos. Pero el rubio lo interrumpió arrojándole un cojín del sillón, el moreno no pudo soportar más y estalló en carcajada.- Vamos Mattie, no te enojes - Bajo la intensidad de su risa por un momento cuando vio como su compañero se levantaba del sillón con la intención de encerrarse en su cuarto. Matt lo ignoró por completo y entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro.

\- Vamos Matt, no puedes seguir con esto para siempre - El castaño se pegó a su puerta para que pudiera escucharlo. - Prometo no burlarme más, pero tienes que admitir que tengo razón, te haría bien salir de fiesta con nosotros de vez en cuando. ¿Qué dices?- No obtuvo respuesta alguna de su amigo, en cambio escucho como encendía su bocina y ponía música ruidosa. Tai rodó los ojos, iba a tener que usar su arma secreta, sacó su celular y marcó un número.

El rubio se lanzó cansado a su cama, no era que a Yamato no le gustaran las fiestas, pero tenía llevaba unas cuantas semanas sin humor de salir, aunque sonaba algo tentador salir a embriagarse con sus amigos, tal vez Tai tenia razón, realmente ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no estaba con una chica? No era que a Matt le hicieran falta las chicas, todo lo contrario siendo uno de los chicos más llamativos y populares del campus no tenía problemas con atraer la atención femenina, era alto, de facciones masculinas, tenía un cuerpo bastante bien formado gracias a los años que había pasado entrenando en el gimnasio, además de ser cantante y guitarrista de una banda que si bien no era nada más que su hobby se había convertido en una de las más populares en Tokio. Estaba más que claro, que no tenía problemas con las chicas, el problema era el, estaba harto de las chicas fáciles que se le lanzan encima en cualquier oportunidad, de los chicos que solo hablaban acerca de con cuantas mujeres se han acostado esta semana ¿Acaso no había nadie en el campus con algún tema de conversación que no fuera solo fiestas, alcohol o cosas vanas? Aunque Tai y su grupo de amigos no era así, simplemente no quería ir a una fiesta donde estaría rodeado de personas huecas.

 **ooo**

Estúpido Tai y estúpidas todas las personas que se encontraban en la famosa fiesta de bienvenida. Aseguró mil veces que no asistirá a la estúpida fiesta sin embargo Tai había utilizado una de las artimañas más sucias, a Sora, él no podía decirle que no a su mejor amiga, los tres habían sido amigos desde la infancia y el siempre había cuidado de Sora como si fuera su hermana, Tai no podía utilizarla para convencerlo de hacer cosas que no quería hacer, eso era jugar sucio.

Se encontraba recargado en un rincón con cara de pocos amigos y bebiendo vodka de un vaso rojo de fiesta, ¿Qué tenía de interesante la fiesta de bienvenida? Todos estaban ahí, Tai, Sora, el resto de sus amigos, los jugadores del equipo de soccer, las porristas, incluso Izzy y Joe habían asistido, ¿es que acaso era realmente el quien estaba equivocado?

Había llegado con la mejor de las intenciones intentando divertirse un poco, hasta que Tai y sus amigos del equipo comenzaron a presentarle muchas chicas que se desbordaban en deseo sexual, insistiendo en que 'ya era hora de volver a la acción', fue entonces cuando se retiró del tumulto de gente para quejarse de todos.

\- Hola - Una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, inmediatamente una oleada de furia recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Mira, yo sé que no es tu intención molestar, pero sinceramente no me interesa nada de lo que tengas para ofrecerme - Interrumpió el chico de la manera más controlada que pudo, intentando no ser grosero, aunque no pudo evitarlo. - Así que puedes ir a buscar a otro tipo para llevar a tu cama - terminó de hablar sin siquiera voltear para ver a quien pertenecía dicha voz y siguió tomando de su vaso esperando a que la chica se fuera.

\- Tranquilo galán, no todas las chicas van detrás de ti - respondió de manera divertida la chica - No después de hablar tres segundos contigo al menos, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que tu si necesitas llevarte a alguien a la cama, te vendría bien relajarte un poco. - Matt volteo a verla sorprendido por su atrevimiento, justo antes de que ella le guiñara un ojo, hiciera una señal de despedida y girará caminando en dirección contraria al chico. - Pero para tu mala suerte esa chica ya no seré yo, a menos que te disculpes y lo pidas. - Matt se quedó quieto en su lugar viéndola caminar hacía la multitud de personas bailando en el centro del lugar hasta que la perdió de vista.

¿Quién era esa chica? Sólo pudo observarla por un par de segundos pero fueron suficientes para captar su atención, si bien no pudo examinarla a detalle no pudo no observar sus grandes ojos color miel, en cuanto al cuerpo no tenía nada que desearle a nadie y algo le decía que esa chica lo sabía muy bien, caminaba con una confianza que muchas chicas desearían tener y movía sus caderas de una manera muy seductora mientras atravesaba el lugar. No pudo evitar observarla hasta que la perdió de vista, pero ¿Qué querían? al final era un hombre y al parecer no era el único que la veía de esa manera a juzgar por los ojos deseosos que la siguieron por todo su camino.

\- Ven Matt, vamos a bailar - Sora llego bailando divertida con un vaso igual al de Matt en su mano, despertándolo de sus cavilaciones - No seas aguafiestas vamos a divertirnos - Lo tomó lo del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la zona donde todos estaban bailando, sin darle la oportunidad de contestar.

\- No, Sora espera... - Se opuso con resistencia, mientras Sora seguía insistiendo y jalándolo hacia el centro donde se encontraban Tai y los del equipo de soccer ya bailando

\- No me importa lo que digas Yamato, vas a bailar conmigo y te vas a divertir - Ordeno al rubio, pero al mismo tiempo viéndolo de una manera muy dulce como rogándole con los ojos. '¡A la mierda! de todas formas ya no tengo nada que perder' pensó Matt, terminó el contenido de su vaso de manera brusca y lo arrojó al suelo, comenzó a caminar ahora sin oponerse ya al insistente paso de su amiga pelirroja.

\- ¡Matt! amigo decidiste unirte a la fiesta - grito Tai para que el rubio pudiera escucharlo en medio de los gritos y la fuerte música. - Sora eres la mejor - Grito de nuevo mientras tomaba a la pelirroja y la alzaba en brazos.

\- Basta Tai, bájame - Gritaba y reía, obviamente eso no le molestaba en absoluto - ¡Ya basta! - Tai la volvió a colocar en el suelo riendo fuerte por la cara de reproche que Sora había puesto

\- Ya, ya, solo jugaba - Respondió dulcemente pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica, causando un violento sonrojo en su cara.

Todos veían la escena acostumbrados, era obvio que esos dos se gustaban desde que tenían uso de razón, todos lo sabían excepto ellos dos, por algún motivo ninguno de los dos había dado el siguiente paso, ya sea por conservar su amistad o porque de verdad no se daban cuenta de la química que desprendían cuando estaban juntos.

-Hey Matt, ¿Quién era tu amiga? - Habló Ryo lo más bajo que pudo, pero cuidando que Yamato lo escuchara. Ryo era uno de los miembros del equipo de soccer, gracias al cual se había vuelto un muy buen amigo de Tai y también de ellos.

-¿De quién hablas Ryo? - Contestó

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Ishida – Respondió viéndolo de manera juguetona

No pudo ocultar su risa, ya que el rubio sabía perfectamente a quien se refería el castaño. - No lo sé, se fue sin decirme su nombre. -

-¿Cómo pudiste desperdiciar una oportunidad así? -

-Solo sucedió, además es demasiado arrogante – Contestó de la manera más desinteresada que pudo. - Hay miles de chicas así, creen que son lo mejor y que todos están detrás de ellas, son huecas – comentó un tanto molesto

\- Entonces, supongo que no te molesta si voy con ella, ¿no? - Apunto a la chica que sorpresivamente se encontraba bailando de una manera bastante provocativa con un grupo de chicas, muy cerca de ellos. Matt rodo los ojos, era obvio que a Ryo no le interesaba que la chica fuera una cabeza hueca, bueno al final solo quiere lo mismo que ella, 'tal para cual' pensó. No respondió tan solo hizo una señal de aprobación con la cabeza apuntando hacía la chica. Ryo le agradeció dando una fuerte palmada en su hombro y caminó en dirección a la chica antes señalada, comenzó a platicar con ella con toda naturalidad.

Era obvio que ahora ya no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse a ella esta noche '¿A quién le importa?' pensó, como si realmente eso cambiara algo en su vida, sólo era una chica cabeza hueca igual que todas las que la rodeaban. Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía quitarle la vista de encima? Ryo seguía ahí encima de ella y ella no perdía ninguna oportunidad al parecer, pronto comenzaron a bailar, muy intensamente a su parecer, ¿es que acaso no sentía vergüenza esa niña?, en fin, no era su problema. Estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llevaba observándolos un buen rato, hasta que la chica castaña volteó a verlo, probablemente sintió la mirada del rubio, hizo una cara que no supo cómo describir, pero definitivamente se estaba burlando de él, una ola de calor invadió su cara al verse descubierto observándola y volteo la cabeza queriendo borrar esta escena.

\- ¿Que pasa Matt? Parece que viste un fantasma -

\- Cállate Tai - Contesto malhumorado arrebatando el vaso de su amigo. Alzó su cabeza, empinándose el vaso hasta acabar con su contenido y lo arrojó al piso.

-¡Hey! - Grito Tai, pero no tuvo sentido, el rubio ya no se encontraba a su lado, iba caminando directamente a la barra en busca de más alcohol. - ¿Qué le pasa a Matt hoy? - Preguntó volteando su cabeza en dirección a su amiga pelirroja. La chica solo encogió los hombros, restándole importancia y siguió bailando junto al castaño, cosa que él no rechazó.

En menos de una hora Matt ya se encontraba tan alcoholizado como todos los demás en esa fiesta, acababa de llegar al punto donde la fiesta comenzaba a ponerse buena, según él, se levantó de la silla en la barra y lanzó una mirada furtiva a la castaña que ahora se encontraba con otro chico, bailando igual de tentadoramente como lo hizo con Ryo. No había dejado de mirarla en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, sabía que la chica lo notaba, sin embargo ella no era la única persona con el ego y autoestima altos en ese lugar, Yamato sabía de sobra que si bien el no había dejado de observarla, ella tampoco había hecho un gran esfuerzo por detener sus miradas y provocaciones.

Caminó hacia el centro donde estaban todos bailando y no tardó en encontrar un grupo de chicas que estaban más que deseosas de acompañarlo, al menos tres de ellas comenzaron a bailar de una manera muy provocativa hacía con el rubio, a diferencia de como se había comportado más temprano, esta vez estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que se le acercara cualquier chica, más aún estaba dispuesto a divertirse un rato.

La castaña volteo desde su lugar, sin dejar de mover su cintura peligrosamente cerca de un apuesto chico, rio fuertemente cuando lo observó ¿Así es como él quería jugar? No había ningún problema, los juegos siempre fueron su especialidad. Volvió su atención hacia el atlético muchacho bailando junto a ella y acercó más su cuerpo al de él moviendo sus caderas mientras el chico colocaba una mano en la cintura de la castaña.

Yamato veía la escena desde su posición riendo para sus adentros, este juego comenzaba a divertirle. Tomo de la muñeca a una chica rubia que estaba bailando frente a él y la acerco a el pegándola a su cuerpo, colocando su pierna en medio de ambas piernas de la chica. Esta solo se sonrojó un poco por el atrevimiento del chico y comenzó a menear su cadera colisionando con el cuerpo del ojiazul.

Respondió a su reto volteando su cuerpo en dirección contraria al chico, sin dejar de moverse seductoramente, ató su cabello en una cola alta dejando sueltos algunos mechones de cabello y lentamente comenzó a bajar ondulando su cadera y cintura al ritmo de la canción, para poder levantarse frotando su trasero en la parte más sensible del chico con el que se encontraba.

En ese momento Matt tuvo que apartar su vista por una fracción de segundo, demasiado acalorado para seguir observando, si es que quería controlarse. No sabía si era por el alcohol en su organismo pero podría apostar que no había una chica más sexy que ella en este lugar. Ella sabía lo que hacía y al parecer el chico con el que se encontraba bailando no era el único a quien le había quitado el aliento con ese movimiento, el cual surtía un efecto indeseable pero muy delicioso, para Matt. Maldijo por lo bajo, probablemente ya no tenía escapatoria.

Intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos más, no cabía duda que ambos tenían deseo en sus ojos, sin embargo la chica seguía riéndose de él. Maldita, sabía perfectamente la reacción que producía en él y se burlaba abiertamente. Se vio interrumpido cuando notó que el chico con el que bailaba la castaña ahora posicionaba sus mano en el ejercitado abdomen de la muchacha y lo recorría lentamente mientras ella seguía bailando de la misma manera como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

El rubio siguió permitiendo que las chicas que tenía a su alrededor bailaran sobre él, porque literalmente se encontraban tan pegadas a el que no podía llamarse de otra forma, no es que Matt no estuviera disfrutando a estas chicas, es sólo que ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la castaña que tenía a pocos metros de distancia. Vio que el chico susurraba algo en el oído de la castaña, no tenías que ser un genio para adivinar cuál era su propuesta, para su sorpresa la castaña negó con la cabeza y camino en dirección a la barra de bebidas, dejando al chico anterior con la cara más decepcionada que jamás hubiera visto, no lo culpaba.

Era su oportunidad, ágilmente se soltó del agarre de las chicas y siguió a la castaña hacia el bar, tomó el banco desocupado que se encontraba a su lado y se sentó frente a la atenta mirada de la chica.

\- ¿Cansada de jugar? -

\- Los juegos nunca me cansan - Lo dijo en tal tono que el rubio sintió su piel erizarse.

La esbelta chica se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia un rincón escondido, donde no había ni personas ni luces. Matt rio en su interior, ¿es qué acaso estaba loca?, no perdió tiempo en seguirla, llegó a donde estaba ella riendo de nuevo, con su maldita sonrisa burlona. Tomó una de sus muñecas para girarla completamente en su dirección. - Basta de juegos - Espetó, un tanto irritado, un tanto divertido e incluso un tanto intrigado. Tomó su otra muñeca y la aprisionó en la pared, con un poco de brusquedad, ella sólo le devolvió una mirada seductora. - Deja de jugar conmigo - habló con sus ojos azules nublados en deseo, no podía dejar de verla, ahora que la tenía tan cerca no dudo en detallarla escrupulosamente de pies a cabeza.

No se había equivocado era una chica de facciones hermosas, ojos grandes color miel, nariz pequeña, su labio inferior era levemente más carnoso que el superior. La chica lo veía expectante. El seguía explorándola con la mirada, a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas, esta no se sentía intimidada con la mirada fuerte y lujuriosa del Ishida, al contrario, parecía disfrutar que la observara. Estaba vestida de una manera que el rubio consideró exquisita, tenía puesta una falda volada negra que le llegaba por encima del ombligo y un crop top con cuello halter a rayas negras y blancas, que dejaba al descubierto parte de su duro abdomen. Sencillo, seductor, eso pensó el rubio. No podía más con el deseo y sentía que su miembro iba a explotar.

'Al diablo' no lo pensó ni un segundo más y agacho su cabeza hasta alcanzar los labios de la chica, la cual no dudó ni por una fracción de segundo en devolverle el beso de una manera bastante apasionada, el rubio pasó su lengua por los labios de la chica pidiéndole permiso para pasar, permiso que fue aceptado inmediatamente, la castaña se separó del rubio solo para verlo directamente a los ojos y acercarse de nuevo sin perder la conexión visual, hasta alcanzar el labio inferior del chico y morderlo suavemente halándolo un poco sin llegar a lastimarlo. Fue todo lo que el rubio pudo soportar para unirse de nuevo y comenzar con un beso cada vez más apasionado que el anterior sintiéndose agitado por el calor, podía sentir toda la sangre de su cuerpo acumulándose en un punto específico, sabía que estaba perdiendo el control y sabía que se encontraba en un lugar público aun así, no podía parar, comenzó a recorrer su abdomen con sus manos, contorneando su cintura y ella paso las suyas por debajo de su camiseta recorriendo los bien definidos músculos de la espalda del chico.

Bajó su cabeza dejando un recorrido de besos y mordiscos por el cuello de la gloriosa chica que tenía ante él, ella no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido e inclinó su cabeza dándole total libertad de continuar, Yamato no desaprovechó el gesto y mordía con suavidad el cuello de la chica, de vez en cuando levantando la mirada a su cara llena deseo, cuando el chico llego a su hombro pretendiendo bajar un poco más, ella se separó abruptamente de él.

\- Aún no te has disculpado - Dijo sacándolo completamente de su trance. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica se había zafado de su agarre y corría en dirección a la puerta de salida.

Se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos recorriendo con su vista el camino por donde la castaña se había ido. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? No sabía que había sucedido y como había llegado a este nivel a sabiendas de que estaban en un lugar público, a pesar de haber sido solo un beso, se sintió mucho más íntimo y ardiente que eso, la palabra excitación no terminaba de cubrir el sentimiento que la chica había provocado en él.

Sonrió de nuevo para si mismo, cualquier otro chico se hubiera molestado por dejarlo "a medias" sin embargo el lo tomó como un reto, ella misma habia dicho que le gustaba jugar y por algún motivo el queria jugar con ella, estaba ansioso de volverla a ver. Llego pensando que nunca iba a encontrar nada interesante en esta fiesta pero parecía ser que Taichi gano por esta ocasión.

Se quedó por unos instantes en la oscuridad de su rincón, intentando normalizar su ritmo cardíaco antes de volver a donde sus amigos se encontraban. Se acomodó la camiseta, pasó una mano por su cabello en un vano intento de acomodar sus rebeldes cabellos y caminó hacia ellos. Todos voltearon a verlo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido, amigo? Tenemos un buen rato buscándote - Al parecer el superior Joe, quien no estaba muy acostumbrado a salir de fiesta, había bebido más de la cuenta y se encontraba bailando descontroladamente y haciendo el ridículo de su vida.

\- Me distraje con algo - Contesto de manera distraída, intentando no dar muchos detalles. Tai lo observó con sorna, pero decidió no comentar más al respecto, curiosamente su amigo había llegado un poco desaliñado a como el recordaba haberlo visto la última vez.

Entre Tai y Matt tomaron al superior Joe, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para poder cargarlo y meterlo a su coche, fue ahí cuando la vio platicando con un chico bastante más alto que ella y de cuerpo atlético que le hablaba al oído y que ocasionalmente acomodaba algún mechón de su largo cabello castaño claro. La chica lejos de verse molesta se veía bastante animada conversando y haciendo alguno que otro movimiento seductor, hasta que el chico susurro algo en su oído y señalo el carro en el que estaban recargados, la castaña se acercó al chico contestándole algo que era inaudible para él y subió al carro. No sin antes notar la presencia del rubio a quien le lanzo un guiño antes de girarse bruscamente para subir al carro, haciendo que su falda se levantara con el viento, dejando asomar por poco su ropa interior. Matt desvió la mirada, no quería seguir viendo cómo se iba con otro sabiendo perfectamente que perdió su oportunidad. Intentó no verse afectado por la situación, pero no lo logró.

Vio a la chica partir y sin más distracciones acomodo al superior Joe en el asiento de atrás, a un lado de Ryo, subiéndose después de el para cerrar su puerta y partir.

-Después de todo no estabas tan desinteresado, ¿no? - La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿es que acaso él los había visto?

\- No sé de qué hablas - Ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, sabía a la perfección que Ryo lo notó.

El moreno no dudo en soltar una risa apenas audible - Mimi Tachikawa, así se llama - Yamato volteo la cabeza en esta ocasión intentando no parecer interesado en el tema - De nada, supongo que no tuviste tiempo de preguntarle, ¿Me equivoco? - El moreno no podía borrar de su cara la sonrisa socarrona. El rubio solo le brindo una media sonrisa intentando no delatarse - Lástima que se fue con otro - provocó Ryo

El rubio sencillamente ignoró las burlas de su compañero girando su cabeza hacia la ventana, seguramente había perdido el que sería uno de los mejores encuentros sexuales en su vida, no le molestaba el hecho de que la chica se fuera con otro, pero pudo ser el. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que esta no sería la última vez que escuchara de ella.

Cuando llego a su casa, despues de acompañar a Tai a dejar a todos sus amigos, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en darse un buen baño de agua fria. Le había parecido extraño que su amigo castaño no hubiera insistido en saber que había pasado el tiempo que desapareció, decidió no darle importancia, ya que si alguien se habia pasado con los shots habia sido Tai, apenas y pudo arrastrarse a su cuarto. En cuanto salió del baño se tumbó en su cama rendido de todo lo que había sucedido en solo una noche, inmediatamente quedo cautivo en el mundo de los sueños.

_

 **Bueno, pues aqui se acaba el primer capítulo, no se cuando subiré el próximo, ya esta listo pero quisiera verificarlo muy bien antes de subirlo y tener al menos mas avance del capítulo 3 para no perder el ritmo, por favor si les gusta mi historia háganmelo saber, si sienten que algo no se lee bien o que tiene algún error, también me gustaría saberlo! c:**


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPITULO II. She's got a problem**

Recogió su ropa que se encontraba regada por todas partes del piso del apartamento, con agilidad se puso su ropa interior, después su falda y su crop top, era una mañana bastante fría así que tomo el abrigo con el que había cargado la noche anterior, solo en caso de que lo necesitará y se lo puso, el abrigo era al menos dos tallas más grande que ella, por lo que le quedaba bastante suelto.

Volteo a ver la cama donde había pasado la noche, un chico desnudo yacía aun durmiendo en ella, ni siquiera había notado que ella salió de la cama. ' Perfecto' pensó, odiaba tener que dar una explicación del porque tenía que irse y no quedarse con él toda la mañana, se estremeció de solo pensarlo, le molestaba tener que explicar que todo había sido solo una noche, como si no fuera bastante claro. Tomo sus botas del suelo y salió sigilosamente de la habitación cuidando de no hacer ruido, una vez afuera se puso los zapatos y atravesó el departamento ante las miradas curiosas de los que ella suponía eran los compañeros de casa del chico.

Al salir, le fue fácil conseguir un taxi, el camino a su casa fue rápido, le pagó al conductor y salió del carro. Entró a un edificio que constaba de varios pisos, se posicionó frente al elevador y presionó con insistencia el botón que señalaba una flecha hacía arriba, rápidamente las puertas se abrieron y entró, indicando que quería ir al 5to piso, espero paciente, cuando llegó a su piso busco las llaves de su departamento, abrió con rapidez la puerta y se adentró en el lugar.

Ahí estaba ella, como siempre, esperándola a pesar de haberle dicho en numerosas ocasiones que no lo hiciera. Una chica de cabello morado y gafas redondas se encontraba sentada en un sillón, con la vista fija en la castaña.

\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó un poco emocionada - Esta ocasión pasaste toda la noche allá, ¿será acaso que por fin sucedió? - La castaña rodo los ojos con molestia, no quería volver a comenzar con esa platica.

Paso de largo por la sala dirigiéndose a la cocina. - ¿En qué momento se acabaron las manzanas? - preguntó intentando evadir el tema.

\- No señorita, no vas a evadirme, sabes que lo que haces está mal y por eso no quieres hablar al respecto -

\- Yolei, que quieres que te diga, no voy a dejar de hacerlo, es algo que disfruto y solo porque tú piensas que no es lo mejor, no significa que realmente sea malo - contestó la castaña tomando una cacerola que se encontraba en la estufa y comiendo directamente de esta con un tenedor, probablemente la comida del día anterior.

\- Un día de estos te vas a llevar un susto -

\- Mientras no suceda no veo el problema - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Wow, de verdad eres increíble, ¿tienes que esperar a que suceda algo malo para tomar consciencia de lo que haces? - La peli morada se cruzó de brazos y no dejaba de fulminarla con la mirada

\- Es solo sexo Yolei, no soy estúpida - Continuó comiendo

Yolei se acercó a ella y le arrebató el sartén que tenía en las manos.

\- ¡Hey! -

\- No dije que dejes de tener sexo Mimi, sabes a lo que me refiero - La castaña puso una mueca de desagrado, pero Yolei no la dejo hablar - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no sales a una cita real? - Mimi abrió la boca para contestar pero de nuevo fue interrumpida - Y no me digas que no tienes con quien salir - Continuó la peli morada rodando los ojos, su amiga tenía una larga fila de chicos esperando a que ella acepte. - ¿Al menos sabes el nombre del chico?

\- No - contesto enfadada - No necesito saber el nombre de alguien que no volverá a estar en mi vida-

\- ¡Ese es precisamente tu problema Meems! Desde que el estúpido de... -

\- ¡Basta! - Interrumpió la castaña elevando la voz, más de lo que hubiera querido - Yolei, tu sabes que esto no tiene nada que ver con Michael - Lanzó una mirada furiosa, odiaba que siempre saliera a flote ese nombre.

\- Amiga, yo sé que odias que te diga esto, pero deberías intentar salir con chicos, no sólo pasar la noche con ellos, sé que te sientes segura de ti misma, y sabes que puedes tener al hombre que desees, solo a veces no entiendo cuál es tu problema con tratar de estar ahí, más de una sola vez, al menos intercambiar palabras -

\- Vamos Yolei, sabes que no puedo, no estoy hecha para tener una relación formal, no puedo, hiero a las personas, no puedo estar solo con una, me gusta el sexo y mientras no encuentre a nadie que me despierte algo más que solo lujuria seguiré haciendo esto - Finalizó viendo a su amiga, bastante molesta.

La peli morada suspiro en su lugar, viendo con preocupación a su amiga, ella no quería que dejara de tener relaciones sexuales, solo quería que se abriera a algo más, ya había perdido la cuenta del número de chicos con los que la castaña había estado, pero nunca nadie la llenaba emocionalmente.

\- Esta bien Meems, no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero que lo intentes -

\- Lo hago, de verdad - la nostalgia invadió por completo las palabras de la castaña, quien rápidamente notó el cambio de humor y le sonrió a su amiga - no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Yolei -

\- Al menos vas a contarme los detalles - Sonrió pícara la peli morada, intentando aligerar el ambiente, después de todo, Mimi siempre le contaba todo acerca de sus aventuras sexuales y sería una hipócrita si dijera que ella nunca lo ha hecho o que no le gusta, simplemente se preocupa mucho por su amiga.

\- Si me invitas a desayunar - Replicó Mimi sacando la lengua de manera infantil.

\- Por dios Tachikawa, al menos báñate, no quiero estar oliendo los fluidos que intercambiaste por la noche. - Bromeo la peli morada. Ambas rieron y Mimi entro al baño para ducharse.

Se encontraba parada en la regadera dejando que el agua caliente le recorriera todo el cuerpo, la presión del agua estaba perfecta, casi podía sentir como si el líquido le hiciera un masaje por toda la espalda. Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse sabía que Yolei lo hacía por su bien, no desaprobaba su conducta sexual, ella bien sabía que no se refería al sexo, se refería a ella y su nula capacidad de ver a alguien con seriedad, no era que tuviera miedo, solo nunca llego el chico indicado, eso era lo que a ella le gustaba pensar. Masajeo su cabeza con shampoo alejando de ella todos los malos pensamientos. De pronto se encontró sonriendo para sí misma, el chico rubio de ayer, casi lo olvidaba, solo una pequeña carcajada apenas audible para ella misma, la cara que puso cuando se subió al carro con el otro chico fue oro. Sabía que justo había hablado con Yolei al respecto, pero no podía evitar sentir tentación, quería volverse a encontrar con él.

El juego que mantuvieron durante toda la noche le pareció muy divertido y estimulante, aunque esa noche decidió quedarse con las ganas no pensaba dejar pasar a este chico, sería su primer reto de universidad, quería encontrarlo de nuevo, pocas veces alguien le había seguido tan bien el juego, estaba deseosa esperando el día que cumpliera su capricho con el rubio.

 **ooo**

Abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo una conocida punzada en las sienes. Tomo dos pastillas de su cajón y se dirigió a la cocina donde tomo un vaso con agua para poder tragar las píldoras.

\- ¿Mal despertar Mattie? - Tai se encontraba en la sala del departamento jugando videojuegos recostado en el sillón. Matt siempre se había asombrado de la capacidad que el castaño poseía para beber su propio peso en cerveza y amanecer fresco cual lechuga.

\- Tu felicidad me irrita Tai - el aludido rió fuerte y se sentó en el sillón dando espacio al rubio para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Bueno, es hora de confesar - Volteo a verlo con cara de burla esperando a que el rubio le contará todo, rodó los ojos en molestia, había sido mucha felicidad que no lo atacara con preguntas la misma noche. - Y ni siquiera intentes evadir el tema, sabes de lo que hablo, a donde te fuiste la mitad de la fiesta. -

Matt sabía que no tenía sentido hacerse el desentendido con Tai, era su mejor amigo. - Estaba con una chica - Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando el castaño ya estaba fulminándolo con una sonrisa burlona

\- Lo sabía, lo supe desde el momento que volviste con la ropa toda enmarañada - Tai brinco en el sillón - Gracias al cielo que nos escuchaste, ¿Quién fue la afortunada? -

\- No Tai, no entiendes, solo estuve con ella, no pasó nada - La mirada del moreno se llenó de reproche.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste?- Soltó con falso enojo

\- No estoy seguro Tai - Recordó la noche anterior, un poco confundido acerca de que había sido aquello. - Creo que estaba jugando conmigo - Contesto un poco inseguro

\- ¿Juego?, ¿Qué clase de juego? - Yamato suspiro, ahora tenía que contarle la historia completa.

La quijada se desencajo en su cara de la sorpresa - ¡Se fue con otro! - grito alterado, Matt rió.

\- En realidad creo que lo disfruté - Ok, Tai ya no entendía nada, Yamato conoció a esta chica súper sexy, con la que estuvo teniendo indirectas sexuales toda la noche, al final se besaron y la chica decidió irse con otro, después de todo esto Yamato seguía pensando que fue algo divertido. No, de verdad su amigo tenía problemas.

\- Hermano, ¿De qué estás hablando?, se suponía que esa noche debías conseguir una chica - Lo observo con desconcierto

\- No entiendes Tai - Repitió - Esto se volvió en una competencia, volveremos a vernos y entonces tengo que voltear el marcador - Tai lo observo desde su lugar con una mirada extraña.

\- Entonces, ¿estás diciéndome que quedaron para volver a verse? -

\- No - Yamato negó con la cabeza.

\- No entiendo - Tai se encontraba realmente confundido, creo que Yamato se estaba volviendo loco a falta de sexo.

\- No hace falta, solo fue, una noche divertida - Sonrió para sí mismo, Tai seguía viéndolo con desconcierto, ahora no sabía si esto era algo bueno o malo, al menos se había divertido, eso creía.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - Preguntó un poco más serio.

\- No se lo pregunté, pero Ryo dijo que se llamaba Mimi Tachikawa - Tai se encogió de hombros

\- Nunca he escuchado ese nombre -

\- Ni yo -

Dieron la conversación por terminada, Yamato no tenía nada más que decir y Tai, Tai simplemente no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esa chica, pero prefirió no opinar al respecto, tal vez y solo tal vez se equivocaba.

Yamato sabía que su amigo se había quedado con un mal sabor de boca, pero no entendía que era solo un juego, esa chica no era más que alguien con quien divertirse.

Caminó por los pasillos del campus llevaba puesto un short que le llegaba hasta la cintura, una camiseta blanca de cuello 'V' al menos una talla más grande que ella, mal fajada en el short y un abrigo largo y negro. Caminaba con más confianza de la que una chica promedio lo hacía, atraía la atención de los chicos y eso le gustaba, sabía los efectos que solía tener en el sexo opuesto.

Desdoblo la hoja de papel que llevaba guardada en su mochila tipo maletín donde llevaba sus libros y demás pertenencias, revisó una vez más el número de salón al que tenía que ir - 105 C - Habló para sí misma, volteo a revisar los números grabados en las puertas de los salones que tenía al rededor, nada. Comenzaba a frustrarse, saco su celular para confirmar que efectivamente ya iba tarde a su primera clase en la universidad. Pateó una roca con frustración sin darse cuenta que había un chico relativamente cerca, a quien golpeo.

\- Ay no - llevo una de sus manos a su boca por la sorpresa, corrió hacia donde se encontraba el chico - discúlpame, no vi que estabas aquí -

El moreno volteo simpático - Hey, no te preocupes chica, ¿tienes problemas con los salones? - Mimi se sonrojó al verse descubierta por su castaño acompañante. - Déjame ver - tomo su horario de clases y después de ver en que salón le tocaba, se ofreció a acompañarla.

\- No tienes idea del favor que me haces, llevo más de 15 minutos, dando vueltas por todo el campus - El moreno rió simpático, aprovechando para detallar a la chica que escoltaba a su salón.

\- Debe ser tu día de suerte- Sonrió galante y la castaña rió por lo bajo

\- Eso es lo que parece - le guiño un ojo y sonrió - Además de ser tan apuesto, eres todo un caballero, ¿No? - Sonrió coqueta y Tai no dudo en responder con una sonrisa igual.

\- Eso depende de la chica - respondió, era su imaginación o esa hermosa chica estaba coqueteando con él.

\- Entonces, debo sentirme afortunada - Sentenció la oji miel, Tai no pudo evitar notar lo atractiva que era la muchacha, no tenía nada que desear. Además le resultaba bastante agradable su presencia.

\- Sí que lo eres - Guiñó esta vez Tai, la chica entendió a la perfección a que se refería y rió.

Caminaron un poco más platicando de la misma manera coqueta que llevaban haciéndolo hasta llegar a un edificio, en uno de los salones de la primera planta estaba el bendito salón, Mimi sintió alivio de por fin haber encontrado su salón.

\- Supongo que ahora nos despedimos - dijo Tai

\- Si, pero fuiste un gran guía, te buscaré si ocupo dar con otro salón - Le brindó una sonrisa sincera y dio media vuelta para entrar a su salón.

\- Sabes dónde encontrarme - Gritó con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica solo volteó y sonrió para abrir la puerta y entrar.

El moreno estaba dispuesto a volver a su rutina, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer en la escuela a esta hora, por lo general tomaba clases de las 11 de la mañana en adelante, pero ya que era el primer día de escuela, él y Ryo venían desde temprano para ver a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, más específicamente a las chicas, era importante tener el terreno tanteado.

Dio media vuelta con la intención de volver hacía donde estaba antes de acompañar a la castaña, cuando vio a su rubio amigo pasar con prisa.

\- Hey Matt - El aludido volteo con fastidio, conocía bien la tradición del primer día de clases que tenían Ryo y el, siempre insistían que el los acompañara, parece que este año no sería la diferencia

\- ¿Tan temprano de cacería, Tai? - rodó los ojos

\- Dicen que al que madruga Dios le ayuda, y ¿Qué crees? - lanzo una mirada insistente a su amigo, como no hubo respuesta de su parte continuó hablando - Creo que me encontré con la chica más sexy que he visto en mucho tiempo -

\- No creas que no me parecen interesantes tus conquistas, hermano, pero tengo clases que atender -

\- Nada es más importante que las chicas, Matt -

\- No sé cómo sigues en la escuela, de verdad tengo que irme o llegare tarde-

El castaño resopló pensando que su amigo era un aburrido y siguió su camino en búsqueda de Ryo.

Las clases de la castaña transcurrieron de manera normal, los hicieron presentarse en todas y cada una de las clases, como si fueran alumnos de preparatoria, no entendía esa manía de los profesores, ya sabía de memoria lo que tenía que decir, nombre, donde nació, de que escuela vienen y por qué escogieron esta carrera, aburrido. Era la una de la tarde, lo que significaba que era la hora de su última clase, según le habían dicho, era una clase de tronco común, es decir, que podía tomarla con personas de cualquier otra carrera y que por lo general eran materias que tenían poco que ver con su carrera y que no le iban a servir para nada, sin embargo era obligatorio llevarlas para todos y cada uno de los alumnos de la universidad de Tokio.

Ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas de dos personas en las que los obligaban a compartir con algún compañero de alguna otra carrera, la materia se trataba de ética, valores, aprender a convivir en paz con otros, en otras palabras, pura basura para ella. Su última clase por todo un semestre iba a ser muy larga y aburrida, solo quería que ya se acabara.

En aquel momento entro al salón un chico alto de cabellera rubia, aguarden un segundo ella lo conocía, parecía que después de todo no iba a ser una clase tan aburrida. Sonrió para sí misma y amplio su sonrisa cuando su mirada se entrelazó con la del chico.

Venia entrando al salón, quejándose mentalmente acerca de su clase anterior y su fastidioso compañero de equipo que le habían asignado, busco con la mirada un lugar vacío donde sentarse. Fue en ese momento cuando la vio, ella ya se encontraba observándolo fijamente, riendo de la misma manera que le había sonreído algunas noches atrás, su día acababa de mejorar notablemente, no pudo evitar la media sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, el que pensaba que esta sería la peor clase, había estado evitando por dos años llevarla, definitivamente escogió el mejor año para hacerlo.

No dudó ni un sólo segundo en sentarse junto a la castaña. Caminó de manera despreocupada hacía el lugar, con una actitud que ella definió como sexy en su mente.

Se sentó a su lado y sin despegar los ojos de ella comenzó a sacar plática - Tenemos negocios sin terminar - Su característica media sonrisa y ojos que solo transmitían deseo, fijos en ella.

Una deliciosa sensación recorrió su espalda y erizó su piel, se acercó un poco más a el - ¿Ah, sí? Yo aún no escucho ninguna disculpa - recargó sus codos en la mesa y sostuvo su cara en la palma de su mano en una posición despreocupada.

\- Tal vez quien merece una disculpa ahora soy yo -

\- No lo creo, los fanfarrones no merecen disculpas y probablemente mereces todo lo que te haya sucedido. - Hablo con falsa inocencia, actuando como si no supiera a que se refería.

\- ¿Ahora soy un fanfarrón? - Levantó una ceja y rió. Mimi no pudo evitar notar que tenía una sonrisa bastante sexy, sus colmillos eran ligeramente más largos y afilados que el resto de sus dientes.

\- Bonitos colmillos, niño malo - Acerco sus manos al cuello del rubio y tomó el collar que pendía de este, jugando un poco con el cordón, el rubio paro de respirar por esos segundos, comenzaba a sentirlo de nuevo y estaban en un salón de clases, esto iba a terminar mal. - Me pregunto cómo se sienten, en la piel. - Lanzó una mirada a los labios del rubio para después volver a observarlo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Creo que eso es algo que ya sabes - Respondió serio, inmerso en la joven - pero podría volver a mostrarte, por si acaso lo has olvidado- se acercó peligrosamente a ella, cuando entro el profesor, demandando silencio y orden en el aula. Se separó de inmediato, recordando que se encontraban en el salón de clases.

El profesor hablaba sin parar acerca de la importancia de respetar a las personas diferentes a uno mismo, nadie estaba prestando atención, algunos de sus compañeros incluso estaban dormitando.

Yamato y Mimi no dejaban de lanzarse miradas atrevidas, haciendo y diciendo cosas que estaban seguros que excitaban al otro. Mimi tomo la mano del rubio, lo que lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba un contacto tan directo, la chica comenzó a mover la mano del rubio hasta que la sitúo en su muslo.

\- Estamos en un salón de clases - Sus ojos nublados con deseo de nuevo.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? - movió la mano del rubio a la zona interior de su muslo, lo veía directamente a los ojos. - Voy a parar si me lo pides -

Estrujo su muslo como respuesta y movió su mano sólo un poco más arriba, la castaña no esperaba eso, hecho su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, su corazón se detuvo en deseo por unos segundos ahogando un gemido en su boca para no llamar la atención del grupo.

El rubio río malicioso sin miedo a que ella lo viera, dichoso de saber que su tacto en ella surtía el mismo efecto, que el de la chica sobre él.

-Con esto concluimos la clase del día de hoy, no olviden traer copias de... - El maestro hablaba en el fondo pero sinceramente ninguno de los dos podía escuchar nada más que murmullos, el maestro a lo lejos y ruidos de sus compañeros levantándose de sus mesas y saliendo del salón

Mimi tomó la mano del rubio por última vez, era grande y masculina, se sentía muy bien, con su mano abarcaba todo su muslo. Anticipando los movimientos de la castaña el rubio subió de nuevo un poco la posición de su mano, como si antes no estuviera peligrosamente arriba, estrujó por última vez su pierna causando un leve arqueo en la espalda de Mimi y retiró su mano. La castaña perdió el aire con el último movimiento de Yamato y no dejaba de verlo con todo el deseo acumulándose en sus pupilas.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del salón.

\- Creo que hicimos un gran descubrimiento hoy acerca de los muslos ¿no? - hablaba socarronamente.

\- Vas a tener que descubrirlo rubio - Yamato sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a su oído

\- Eso pretendo, ¿qué harás hoy? - Era el deseo quien hablaba por el

\- Audición de porristas- Contestó jovial. - Hasta luego - Estaba intentando escapar de nuevo

\- ¡No! - Sonó un poco más desesperado de lo que hubiera querido, la sostuvo del brazo - deja de hacerme esto -

\- Yo no te hago nada, tu solito eres el que hace todo - Fingió inocencia, se veía demasiado sexy, parada frente a él, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que le hizo en la fiesta, necesitaba al menos un beso más, no podía seguir solo imaginándose como sería tenerla, necesitaba algún tipo de contacto físico con ella, aunque fuera un simple beso.

La tomó de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastró a un espacio detrás del salón que estaba relativamente oculto del tumulto de gente en la universidad. La chica no puso ninguna clase de resistencia, dejándose llevar por el fuerte rubio frente a ella. La jaló con brusquedad, no espero a tener una respuesta por parte de la castaña, simplemente se agachó y comenzó a besarla con ahínco, aunque se notó sorprendida al principio después se dejó llevar por el ritmo de beso que el rubio estaba totalmente controlando, no dudo en usar la lengua, saboreándola, quería más, quería mucho más, la castaña le seguía el ritmo a la perfección, pego su cuerpo al del rubio y paso sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar a su cuello. El rubio mordió los labios de la castaña, beso de nuevo y mordió jalando su labio justo como ella lo había hecho aquella noche, dejo escapar un gruñido, y noto como el cuerpo de la castaña se tensaba lentamente, en otras palabras, él ya tenía a Mimi donde quería, mordió su labio por última vez, y bajó un poco hasta su cuello mordiéndolo suave pero consciente de lo erótico que eso era, se acercó a su oído lentamente. - Así se sienten en la piel - Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña, la observo frente a él con los labios semiabiertos, respirando con dificultad y un poco sonrosada. - Es hora de irme - Hizo una seña con sus manos y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

\- Mi nombre es Yamato - Volteo por última vez antes de seguir con su camino

La castaña rio divertida, la había dejado temblando ansiando algo más, supuso que eso fue lo que el rubio sintió la noche de la fiesta, pero que persona más interesante había seleccionado. Quien le hubiera dicho que de todos los chicos, el más callado y serio iba a ser el que causara las sensaciones más intensas en ella, hacía mucho tiempo que un chico no lograba hacerla sentir tan vulnerable. Este juego le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Tomo sus cosas y se fue riendo para sus adentros.

 **ooo**

Estuvo toda la tarde recostado en su cama, como eran los primeros días de escuela, realmente no había mucho que hacer, no tenía asignaciones pendientes, no tenía trabajos en equipo ni investigaciones que hacer, que realmente pudiera comenzar a hacer ya, hasta había limpiado su habitación.

Aunque el chico se veía bastante tranquilo, la verdad, tranquilidad era todo lo que deseaba, llevaba todo el día algo ansioso, no quería pensar mucho en ello, sin embargo no podía evitar tener ciertos deseos a flor de piel, por cierta hermosa castaña que conoció.

Taichi siempre decía que le hacía falta tener sexo, sin embargo no era el sexo el problema, sólo no iba por la vida contándole al mundo su intimidad como Tai, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir que era cierto, tenía un deseo desbordante por la castaña, no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera la tenía cerca y sentía como si estuviera ahí, provocándolo, es que tenía algo muy intenso y sensual en su mirada, en su cuerpo, toda ella. De pronto parecía como si nunca hubiera tenido sexo en su vida, se sentía como un adolescente con las hormonas hasta el tope.

Quizás era la fuerte atracción sexual que sentía por ella, quizás solo era su cuerpo, o quizás era el hecho de que nunca le daba nada, podría parecer algo ilógico, pero cuando siempre tienes a la chica que quieres, sin trabajo alguno, de pronto pierden el encanto, era divertido llevar esta especie de juego sexual que llevaban, ni siquiera la había tocado y ya había logrado excitación a niveles muy superiores que las demás chicas, no podía ni imaginar cómo sería el sexo con ella.

Llevaba aproximadamente 45 minutos jugando con una pelota, rebotándola con la pared y atrapándola, desde la comodidad de su cama, no podía dejar de pensar, aunque sabía que no cambiaba nada, tendría que esperar hasta volver a verla, resopló algo cansado moviendo algunos mechones de su cabello, cuando sonó su teléfono.

\- ¿Hola? -

\- Hola Matt, ¿Estás ocupado? - Una voz femenina respondió en la línea

\- En realidad no, Sora, ¿Ocupas algo? - Aun jugando con su pelota

\- Es que las audiciones para todos los deportes acaban de terminar y como dan los resultados este mismo día... - Se interrumpió a si misma - en realidad los están dando en este momento, en fin. - Sora parecía estar algo nerviosa - Van a hacer una fiesta para celebrar a los nuevos miembros de todos los equipos, ¿Vamos? - habló un poco rápido como si escondiera algo.

\- ¿Paso algo, Sora? -

\- ¿Qué? uuhm no, en realidad no, solo quería ir pero no quiero ir sola, ya sabes que Tai conoce a todos y a veces es incómodo cuando me quedo atrás-

Mentiras, pensó Matt, eso jamás ocurría, Sora siempre decía lo mismo, decía que Tai era demasiado popular y que se quedaba sola en las fiestas. Jamás ha ocurrido tal cosa, ella era perfectamente buena para hacer amigos, además siempre encontraba con quien platicar, aunque no lo pareciera Sora parecía un pez en el agua en el ámbito social, la pelirroja tenía muchísimos amigos, era tan buena con todos que le caía bien a la mayoría de las personas. Ella era la única persona que pensaba eso de ella misma.

\- Sora, por favor, conoces a todos, sobre todo a los deportistas - Respondió Matt riendo - Pero una fiesta no me caería nada mal.- Escuchó un grito de emoción por parte de su amiga

\- Gracias Matt, eres el mejor, ven al campo de soccer, ya solo falta anunciar a los futbolistas y a las porristas, aquí te esperamos. - Colgó el teléfono sin dejar que Matt se despidiera.

El rubio rió con simpatía, se sentía con ánimos de beber y disfrutar, después de todo, aunque era lunes, no había nada que hacer mañana, a parte de ir a la escuela, pero eran los primeros días, todos saben que nunca se hace nada los primeros días del semestre. Su respuesta positiva no tenía nada que ver con la noticia de que las porristas estarían ahí, sabiendo que cierta castaña también lo estaría, no tenía nada que ver, se decía para sí mismo intentando auto convencerse.

Se dio una ducha rápida y sacó de su armario ropa que ponerse, optó por un pantalón negro un poco ajustado y sencillo, un suéter de color gris obscuro, ni muy suelto ni muy ajustado, como no era tiempo de calor ni tiempo de frio, prefirió subir las mangas hasta llegarlas a su antebrazo, donde lucía un tatuaje de una cabeza de lobo, por último se puso sus fieles botines café, listo, era una combinación bastante simple, sin embargo lucía bastante bien en él, lograba esa apariencia ruda que tanto amaban las chicas de su persona, combinada con su personalidad misteriosa, no había más que pedir de él.

Estuvo listo en menos de 35 minutos, tomo su celular, sus llaves y salió del departamento en camino al campus.

 **ooo**

Este año había muchos aspirantes a los distintos equipos que se ofrecían en la universidad, pero sobre todo al de soccer. Tai se encontraba en una mesa viendo a los chicos de nuevo ingreso audicionar, este año se seleccionaría a los futuros integrantes en ese mismo día, en lugar de esperar una semana como los años anteriores, así que ponía muchísima atención a todos los chicos audicionando frente a él, le encantaba este día, tantos chicos apasionados como el por el futbol, era algo impresionante, además veía a los futuros compañeros, con los cuales iría a torneos, estatales, nacionales, demostraciones, de todo, simplemente amaba esto.

Del otro lado del campo de soccer se encontraban las porristas, la fila era una de las más largas que él había visto, las chicas este año tenían demasiada demanda, había miles de chicas audicionando para los puestos, era de los grupos más aclamados de la universidad, junto con el soccer, el motivo era obvio, los del equipo de futbol y las porristas eran prácticamente la monarquía de la escuela, reyes y reinas, todos querían ser como ellos, al menos eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba.

Aunque Mimi desaprobaba esta conducta y pensaba que la mayoría de las chicas ahí no tenían cerebro, no pudo quitarse la tentación de audicionar, si es cierto, las porristas tenían fama de tontas, pero es que ella amaba estar al frente del campus, claro amaba la atención, pero también le encantaba el deporte y ya que no había equipo de gimnasia artística, esto era lo que más se le acercaba.

Además no estaba en contra de ser observada por parte de los chicos, podría mentir y decir que no le importaba, pero no tenía caso, ella amaba el interés del sexo opuesto y no lo iba a negar, le encantaba la idea de pasearse enfrente de toda la escuela con un atuendo sensual, bailar y dar piruetas, sencillamente eso era lo suyo, se arriesgaba a que la gente la tachara de cabeza hueca, sinceramente no le importaba.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando volteó al lado opuesto del campo, ahí se encontraba el chico que conoció en la mañana, vaya, parece que era su día de suerte, ya habían terminado las audiciones y al parecer todos los chicos del equipo solo estaban esperando a que las porristas terminaran para dar sus resultados, así que decidió acercarse.

\- Hola guapo - Se acercó a Taichi de manera juguetona

\- ¡Hey!, pero miren quien está aquí, parece que no puedes estar sin mí, ¿no? - El moreno contesto sonriendo

La chica rió sincera - Vaya, a alguien no le hace falta autoestima - rodo los ojos

\- ¿De verdad crees que la necesito? - Contestó haciendo un énfasis en su persona con las manos

\- No, no tienes nada que pedirle a nadie, señor capitán - guiñó un ojo

\- Bueno podría decir lo mismo - sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en las gradas, haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que la castaña lo siguiera - Entonces, ¿Porrista? -

\- ¿Tú crees? - Rodo los ojos de nuevo levantando manos con los pompones y sacudiéndolos en su cara a modo juguetón.

El castaño soltó algunas risas fuertes, era bastante atractivo, fuerte mandíbula, hombros marcados, sin mencionar el resto de su cuerpo, tenía facciones bastante masculinas y su cabello parecía que siempre estaba despeinado, curiosamente, se veía muy sexy en él.

\- Mucha competencia este año, ¿crees que quedes? -

\- Ni siquiera estoy preocupada por eso - Coloco sus manos en la cadera

\- No lo dudo ni un segundo, ¿Quién decías que ocupaba un poco de modestia? - Amplió su sonrisa juguetonamente - Entonces ¿Vienes a la fiesta? -

\- Por más que me encantaría celebrar mi nueva victoria, no creo que pueda, mi roomie, no quiere salir y con ella me regreso - Bufó e inflo levemente los cachetes, haciendo un gesto un poco infantil que le pareció muy tierno al moreno.

\- Estoy seguro de que eso no es un problema - Ella sabía a qué se refería, cualquier chico de ahí no tendría problema en llevarla a su casa - ¿O sí? - La castaña rió culpable.

Era curioso, como la plática con él no era incomoda, si era un poco coqueta pero no por completo, sentía un poco más de confianza con este chico, la hacía sentir así.

\- Pues eso depende del capitán del equipo de soccer - dijo aparentando inocencia

\- Ni siquiera deberías preguntar - dijo con una sonrisa que a ella le pareció irresistible.

\- Es un trato - le besó la mejilla y se fue.

El chico se quedó ahí un poco impresionado al principio por el atrevimiento de la chica, lo que pudo tomarse como un movimiento un tanto inocente, él sabía que era todo lo contrario, soltó un par de carcajadas, definitivamente era alguien que no podía pasar desapercibida, la vio alejarse en su ropa deportiva, si, sobre todo con ese cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Sora y Matt, le impresionó un poco ver al segundo, planeaba invitarlo a la fiesta pero nunca pensó que llegaría por voluntad propia, no pretendía hacer algún comentario al respecto, no era bueno tentar a la suerte.

\- ¿Ya terminaron sus audiciones, Sora? -

\- Si, todo salió muy bien, venían chicas bastante talentosas - Sonrió con ternura hacia el castaño.

Siempre pensó que Sora tenía la sonrisa más brillante del planeta - Eso es perfecto - Alargo su brazo pasándolo por sus hombros y despeinando su roja cabellera con cariño.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para que esto acabe, Tai? -

-Solo tenemos que esperar a que nos llamen para dar los resultados, bro - Sonrió ampliamente para con su amigo, estaba muy contento de tenerlos a ambos aquí, el día no podía ir mejor, aún con la actitud tan anti-deportiva del rubio. - Mira, justo nos llaman, vuelvo pronto. - Comenzó a trotar en dirección a donde estaba el entrenador.

Comenzaron a decir por los altavoces a los chicos y chicas seleccionados para el equipo tanto de soccer como de las porristas, viendo algunas caras bastante felices, como otras al borde del llanto por no haber quedado en el equipo, Sora y Matt se divertían en las gradas, viendo cómo iban y venían caras con diferentes emociones. Ahí fue cuando lo escuchó.

\- Mimi Tachikawa, felicidades, pase de este lado por favor -

Su cara cambió por completo cuando la vio pasar justo por enfrente de ellos hacia el lugar donde le habían dicho, ropa deportiva, su cabello sujeto en una cola alta, 'justo como aquella noche' recordó. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para evitar pensamientos inadecuados, sobre todo cuando Sora se encontraba a su costado.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó su amiga preocupada, no pudo evitar ver como cambiaba el lenguaje corporal del rubio

\- Nada, Sora - Desvió la mirada avergonzado - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Estás seguro? Acabas de comerte a esa chica con la mirada... - La noticia le cayó por sorpresa a la pelirroja, primero su cara de confusión paso a una de sorpresa, para luego voltear a ver al rubio con una cara burlona. La cara del rubio se puso tan roja como un tomate. - Ya te vi - Canturreo

\- Sora, ¿De qué hablas? - Sentía que le iba a estallar la cara, lentamente sintió como la sangre le subió por todo el rostro, no entendía por qué le daba tanta vergüenza, seguramente era por la clase de cosas que estaba pensando- No es lo que crees - Volteo su cabeza violentamente hacía el lado contrario.

\- No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Mattie - Volteo a verlo con desdén - Es normal que sientas atracción sexual por alguien, después de todo mírala... -

\- Basta Sora, ¿Tienes que hacer esto incómodo?, por Dios, eres como mi hermana, no quiero hablar contigo de sexo -

-Entonces si te gusta - Lo apunto con el dedo sol tanto carcajadas bastante audibles.

\- Cállate - Tomo su dedo y lo aventó en dirección contraria - no es gracioso -

Sora no podía dejar de reír, es que Matt se veía tan adorable cuando intentaba ocultar sus emociones, por Dios, podía reír todo el día, tenía sus manos en su abdomen, comenzaba dolerle de tanto reír.

\- Vamos a ver si esto te parece tan gracioso - El rubio se levantó de las gradas y camino en dirección a Sora.

\- No, Matt - dijo entre risas - ¿Qué haces? - no podía parar de reír

Matt se acercó a ella ya riendo y la tomó en brazos poniéndola como "costal" sobre su hombro.

\- Matt, no - seguía riendo - Basta, por favor, Mattie - pataleaba y movía su cuerpo como loca, pero no paraba de reír. - Matt, bájame, ¡Ya! - gritó

\- Promete que vas a parar con eso - Matt también estaba riendo mucho

\- ¡Nunca! -

\- ¿Ah, no? - Comenzó a darle vueltas.

\- Nooooooo, voy a vomitar - rogó - Ya, basta, está bien, está bien, lo prometo - Matt paró. - Pero bájame ya.

\- Lo prometiste - Le dijo a la pelirroja mientras la ponía de vuelta en el piso

\- Amargado - Le saco la lengua y ambos siguieron riendo y hablando de otras cosas.

\- Así que, felicidades señorita porrista - Tai se acercó bastante alegre hacía la castaña, si ella se había tomado más confianza, él también podía, la abrazó y la levanto levemente del suelo, colocándola rápidamente de vuelta ahí.

La castaña rió infantilmente y correspondió al abrazo de Tai, había algo en el que le daba mucha confianza - Gracias, te dije que no había de que preocuparse - Giro los ojos divertida

\- Entonces, vámonos, mis amigos están esperándonos - Señalo a las gradas donde estaban el rubio y la pelirroja jugando.

La castaña volteó en la dirección que Taichi le indicaba, vio al rubio jugando muy cariñosamente con la pelirroja, cargándola en su hombro, rodó los ojos internamente con molestia, no necesitaba ningún estorbo en su camino.

\- ¿Ellos son tus amigos? Qué curioso - Sonrió para sus adentros, el castaño asintió - En ese caso vamos a la fiesta - dijo con un poco de emoción moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música inexistente y caminaron en dirección a los chicos

Yamato y Sora seguían platicando acerca de cosas sin importancia, solo hacían tiempo en lo que Taichi se desocupaba para irse todos juntos, cuando el rubio volteo en dirección a su amigo casi se ahoga, el chico se encontraba abrazando a una castaña que él conocía bastante bien y ahora se encontraban caminando en su dirección, ¿podría ser cierto que su amigo y el estaban buscando lo mismo?

\- Hola chicos ella es Mimi Tachikawa - Llegó el moreno y presento a la chica, de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza, Mimi Tachikawa, no era acaso la chica de la que habían estado hablando su amigo y el hacía apenas algunos días, como no pudo relacionar el nombre antes. Decidió restarle importancia, era solo una amiga. - Acaba de entrar al equipo de porristas. -

\- Hola - Saludo amigablemente a la pelirroja, pasando su vista hacía el chico rubio que estaba a su lado - A ti ya te conocía, ¿o me equivoco? - Sonrió divertida y burlona.

\- ¿Mimi Tachikawa? Me suena - devolvió la sonrisa - ¿No estas acaso en mi clase de civismo? - Si ella iba a hacerse la desentendida el también.

\- Si eso creo - Le guiñó un ojo, el rió para sus adentros

Sora observaba todo en silencio, podría ser que a Matt, por fin le gustara alguien, esto sí que era algo nuevo.

\- Bueno vámonos yendo - Interrumpió Taichi

\- ¿Les molesta si voy al baño a cambiarme de ropa? - Sonrió apenada la castaña - Aún tengo puesta la ropa con la que audiciones -

Este era el momento perfecto para Sora - Claro. Taichi y yo podríamos irnos adelantando, que Matt te espere- Volteo a verlo burlona a lo que él le devolvió una mirada asesina - Vienes en tu moto, ¿No Yama? -

\- Pero prometí que... - Sora pellizco al moreno y lo jalo del brazo antes de que metiera la pata, solo con la mirada, Taichi ya sabía que debía contestar - Es verdad, olvide que debía ayudarle a Ken con las botellas de alcohol, perdóname Mimi, prometo llevarte a casa, nos vemos en la fiesta, ¿Si?- Sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras iba casi arrastrado por Sora al estacionamiento, no muy convencido que era lo mejor.

\- Ah, está bien - Ni siquiera termino de hablar la castaña cuando los dos chicos ya se habían ido

\- Entonces, solo somos tu y yo - Sonrió de lado con las manos en sus bolsillos, se veía terriblemente guapo, el suéter le caía perfectamente por los hombros, aunque no era precisamente ajustado, era fácil notar lo bien esculpido que estaba su cuerpo, un cosquilleo de deseo recorrió a la castaña

\- Supongo - Fingió desinterés, para ese momento ya eran las únicas dos almas en el campus, todo ya iban en dirección a la fiesta.

Acompaño a la chica en silencio hasta llegar a los vestidores, la chica entro y el decidió esperarla sentado en una banquita justo afuera de la puerta del vestidor de chicas, era una especie de tortura china, estar afuera del cuarto donde la castaña se encontraba cambiándose, pensó varias veces si entrar, pero con ella no sabía cuál podría ser el resultado. Se debatió internamente por alrededor de 10 minutos cuando una voz femenina lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme? - Sus sentidos se pusieron de punta, sabía a la perfección lo que venía, trago saliva y caminó en dirección a los vestidores, entró sin siquiera pensarlo.

Dentro se encontraba la castaña, vestía una falda corta tipo "A" de mezclilla oscura con botones alineados enfrente, por todo el largo de la falda, llegando hasta su cintura, una camisa negra de tirantes que le quedaba exquisitamente moldeada a su cuerpo, acentuando sus curvas, llevaba una chamarra corta de falso cuero, calcetas negras largas llegando 4 dedos arriba de su rodilla dejando una distancia tentadoramente desnuda entre ellas y el final de su falda.

Se encontraba sujetando su cabello hacía un lado con una mano y sosteniendo un collar con la otra, indicándole al rubio que lo cerrara por ella. Se acercó cuidadosamente a ella y se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura y poder cerrar el bendito collar, la chica olía muy bien su cuello desnudo se veía tentadoramente sensual, cuando toco su piel para tomar la cadena, sintió un recorrido por sus dedos y su mano, esto no iba a terminar bien. Abrocho el collar y la chica soltó su cabello, dio media vuelta y lo vio fijamente, hasta que el rubio se decidió a romper el silencio.

\- Entonces, ¿Ahora eres amiga de Tai? - Hizo un especial énfasis en la palabra amiga. No sabía porque había preguntado eso, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero tenía asuntos pendientes con él, probablemente era eso.

La castaña rió un poco satisfecha - ¿Huelo envidia? -

\- No creo que tenga nada que envidiarle, ¿Me equivoco? - Se acercó un poco a ella

\- Entonces, ¿te gusta cargar chicas? - La pregunta lo tomó un poco desprevenido, le costó un poco de trabajo entender a qué se refería la chica, hasta que entendió que era de Sora. Sonrió ampliamente como si hubiera ganado algún premio.

\- ¿Percibo celos? - Sonrió, dejando escapar un vistazo de sus colmillos por segunda ocasión

\- ¡Ha! - Rodó los ojos con molestia, como si ella pudiera estar celosa de alguien. - Probablemente es lo que deseas. - Cruzo los brazos en su pecho, observándolo un poco molesta

\- Si, supongo, ya que al parecer también te gusta que te carguen, ¿no? - Esta vez cambió el tono de la pregunta, refiriéndose a que obviamente vio cuando Taichi la cargo a ella.

\- Cuando es por chicos tan apuestos y fuertes claro que si - Se acercó a él, en un movimiento que el considero retador, sintió una punzada.

Se acercó a su cara - Entonces no creo... - susurro en su oído para después morder su lóbulo - que te moleste... - La castaña dio unos pasos atrás, no se esperaba eso, pero no lo detuvo, el chico se acercó aún más a ella y ella retrocedió más aún, hasta topar con la barra donde se encontraban los lavamanos, el chico sonrió en su cuello. Subió hasta sus labios mordiendo su labio inferior sin pedir permiso, la chica soltó un casi inaudible gemido, - Si yo lo hago, ¿o prefieres que pare? - Subió su mirada hasta sus ojos esperando alguna señal para detenerse, pero no la obtuvo, volvió a sonreír, y comenzó a besarla intensamente.

Para este entonces la chica había perdido la poca resistencia que había puesto en un principio, al diablo, solo quería besar a ese chico una vez más, no tenía sentido negarlo, por algún motivo el rubio la había puesto nerviosa, rara vez algún chico había logrado eso, por lo general era ella la que provocaba eso, sonrío en los labios de él, no se había equivocado, iba a pasar un buen rato con él.

El rubio estaba completamente perdido en el beso hasta que la chica mordió su labio y paso su lengua por los labios de este, el chico abrió su boca concediendo el permiso silencioso que ella había pedido y rápidamente comenzó a jugar con su lengua, mordió su labio de nuevo para separarse de él y besar su barbilla para bajar un poco por su garganta, Yamato soltó un gruñido excitado por los mordiscos de la castaña. Poso sus manos en la espalda de la chica bajando lentamente hasta su cintura la cual contorneo con sus dedos, ella arqueo levemente la espalda, el chico respiraba con dificultad, sentía que estaba en otra dimensión, toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a reunirse en una sola parte de su cuerpo, bajo sus manos desde la cintura de la chica hasta su trasero, delineándolo, disfrutándolo, hasta llegar al final y agachándose un poco a manera de impulso levantó a la castaña, quien al principio se mostró sorprendida, rápidamente cambio su postura enrollando sus piernas en la cintura del chico.

Caminó con cuidado para subirla en los lavamanos, que estaban para su buena suerte en la altura perfecta, la castaña se encontraba sentada con las piernas ahora colgando de la barra a la altura de su miembro, se separó unos segundos para verla, estaba sonrosada, sus ojos ambarinos se encontraban completamente nublados por el deseo, su respiración irregular y su cabello levemente despeinado, sus falda se había subido gracias a la posición que tenían segundos antes, dejando ver un poco de su ropa interior, negra, contuvo las ganas que tenía de romperlas y entrar en ella, recordándose a si mismo que estaban en los vestidores de la escuela, sin previo aviso ella lo jaló del cuello de su suéter y acercó sus caderas a las de él, ese movimiento no lo esperaba, sintió un temblor recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza, no pudo contenerlo un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios. La castaña rió descaradamente frente a él, obviamente sentía la erección bajo su pantalón.

\- ¿Ahora te parece muy divertido? - Sus ojos cobalto la veían intensamente, casi podía sentir que la perforaba.

\- ¿A ti no? - Sonrió sensual, el rubio no pudo ni contestar, solo rió, esta chica lo tenía donde quería.

Bajo sus manos desde su cuello hasta su cadera y se infiltró por debajo de su suéter gris, recorriendo el bien trabajado abdomen del chico hasta llegar a su pecho. A pesar de mostrarse bastante relajada, Mimi no podía controlarse, quería sentirlo por completo, quería que el juego durara un poco más, aún no deseaba llegar al final, pero se había vuelto insoportablemente delicioso tocarlo. El chico estaba inclinado hacia ella sosteniéndose con las manos fijas en la barra, ella aprovecho su cercanía para devolverle las caricias con las que él había empezado, comenzó a morder su cuello, desde donde terminaba su barbilla hasta llegar a su fuerte hombro, con las manos acariciaba su espalda por debajo de su suéter, su piel emanaba vapor, sabía que compartían la sensación, volvió a sus labios y mordió su labio inferior jalándolo con suavidad mientras sonreía, el rubio devolvió su sonrisa colocando su mano derecha sobre la rodilla de la chica. Esas calcetas la hacían ver endemoniadamente sexy, quería quitarle la ropa, quería entrar en ella en este momento. Subió su mano lentamente por su pierna, se encontraban cada vez más agitados, la chica comenzó a mover con lentitud su cadera enrollando de nuevo sus piernas a la cintura del chico y abrazándose a él.

El calor subió violentamente por todo su cuerpo, volvió a subir la mano por su muslo jugando con la orilla de su ropa interior, jugando con ella, aún sin estar adentro podía notar lo lista que ella estaba para él, la chica soltó un gemido bastante fuerte cuando el chico paso sus dedos por su centro, aún con las ropa interior encima. Estaba a punto de remover la pieza de tela que le impedía sentirla de verdad cuando escucharon un grito desde afuera

\- ¿Sigue alguien aquí? - Una voz femenina gritaba y se acercaba hacia los vestidores.

Se separaron sorprendentemente rápido, la castaña empujo al rubio a la salida, quien rápidamente se sentó en la banca que estaba en un principio y ella entro a un cubículo para recuperarse un poco y fingir que estaba cambiándose.

\- Aun esta una chica cambiándose - Escucho la voz de Matt.

\- Cuando salga, por favor cierren la puerta con el candado - Contestó la voz, al parecer era quien se encargaba de dejar todo en orden

\- No hay problema - La encargada camino en dirección contraria hasta salir del campo de soccer. Matt la observo irse maldiciendo en su interior la interrupción de la señora.

Adentro del vestidor Mimi intentaba regular su respiración, se había descontrolado un poco esta vez, si no hubiera llegado la encargada hubiera dejado al rubio tocarla, no es que le molestara la idea, pero aún quería jugar un poco más, no quería perder la diversión tan pronto, ella sabía que en cuanto fuera a la cama con Matt, nunca volvería a ser divertido y ella tendría que buscar a alguien más.

Termino de acomodar su ropa y salió a donde Matt la esperaba, se encontraba sentado con los codos apoyados en sus piernas, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, se veía extremadamente encantador, no sabía si era la luz del campo, pero tenía un aire muy misterioso y seductor.

Yamato escucho ruido y volteo a verla, sonrió instantáneamente, tenía meses que no sonreía tan seguro, tal vez Tai tenía razón y le hacía falta un poco de "acción", se levantó del asiento y se paró frente a ella, aún tenía las emociones a flor de piel.

\- Se te está haciendo una mala costumbre - Dijo seriamente el rubio

\- No sé de qué hablas, no le veo nada de mala - sonrió, el también.

Ella se acercó a él y jalándolo del suéter mordió su labio inferior, pero cuando el rubio quiso responder la chica se movió y se rió.

\- Nos vemos en la fiesta - Se mordió el labio provocativamente y se fue trotando.

Antes que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar ella ya se había ido, no sabía que pensar, definitivamente era divertido y entendía el tipo de juego que la castaña quería llevar, debía confesar que le parecía bastante cautivadora y aunque no le gustará el juego, lo cual no era el caso, no podía parar. Sonrió de medio lado para sí mismo, el problema era que no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar esos encuentros sin tener nada realmente a cambio.

Camino hacia el estacionamiento, aun riendo, se sentía como un adolescente con la temperatura alta, encontró su motocicleta y se montó en ella, la encendió para emprender camino hacia la fiesta.

 **ooo**

Bajó del taxi y camino hacia la entrada de la casa donde tenía lugar la fiesta, esperaba que Yamato ya estuviera ahí, sin embargo no era él a quien ella iba buscando. Recorrió la sala de la casa rápidamente en busca de su nuevo amigo castaño, no fue difícil localizarlo, se encontraba en medio de un circulo de gente contando alguna clase de anécdota de la que todos se reían, no era difícil darse cuenta quien era el rey en ese lugar. Caminó en dirección al grupo de personas con las que se encontraba Tai, entonces lo vio, ahí estaba el rubio recargado en la pared escuchando la historia de su amigo, con una pose despreocupada, brazos cruzados, un pie sobre el muro, desvió su mirada, no debía correr hacía el.

\- Miren quien llegó - Habló Taichi, saliendo un poco del grupo de personas para abrazarla y llevarla dentro del mar de individuos. - ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Si Matt fue un patán contigo, solo tienes que decírmelo - La vio con complicidad en la mirada y el aludido rodo los ojos.

\- ¿Vas a defenderme? - Fingió inocencia

\- Lo que sea por ti Tachikawa -

\- Eso me agrada - Sonrió provocativa

El rubio seguía en silencio, ¿acaso era momento de jugar con Tai ahora?, no pudo evitar sentir una leve molestia en el pecho. Volteo en dirección a la castaña y está ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, dio un sorbo a su vaso, no podía dejar que ella lo notara molesto, era más que obvio que ese era su propósito así que volteo y comenzó a platicar con el chico que estaba a su derecha.

Paso alrededor de una hora y la castaña comenzaba a notar los efectos del alcohol en ella, Taichi no se le había separado en toda la noche, no dejaba de coquetear con ella e incluirla en su grupo social, ya le había presentado a todos los del equipo de soccer y al resto de sus amigos que parecían buenas personas. Por algún motivo se sentía muy cómoda con Tai, apenas ese día lo había conocido y sentía que podía confiar en él, sin mencionar su glorioso cuerpo y cara, definitivamente el castaño estaba en su lista. Estaba adentrada en sus pensamientos cuando paso un chico con dos embudos con manguera, colocándose frente a ella.

\- Eh, Tachikawa, Takenouchi, su turno -

\- ¡¿Que?! - Grito Sora - Estás loco, no voy a tomar de su embudo, es una maquina embriagante y la última vez no termino nada bien.

\- ¿Será que tienes miedo de que Tachikawa te gane? - La pelirroja volteo a ver con molestia a la castaña, toda la noche no se le había despegado a Tai, intento no molestarse pero no podía, intento también que ese sentimiento no rebasara su coherencia.

\- Solo no lo hare Ryo. - Mimi rio burlona

\- Supongo que tendremos que buscar a otro contrincante, una que sea un reto - Normalmente Mimi no era tan altanera, pero no había dejado de sentir la mirada furiosa de Sora sobre ella en toda la noche, así que decidió molestarla un poco.

Automáticamente todas las personas que se encontraban al rededor comenzaron a gritar eufóricos, sabían que se avecinaba una pelea.

\- ¿Que dijiste? - De acuerdo, no quería que el enojo le ganara, pero que se creía esa mujercita, ella no lo iba a permitir - Creo que podría ganarte hasta con las manos atadas -

\- Bueno, te estoy esperando - Mas gritos del publico

\- No se diga más - Ryo se subió en una silla y preparo el embudo mientras otro chico hacía lo mismo en el lugar de Sora, todos comenzaban a gritar y brincar.

 _ **Fondo, Fondo, Fondo.**_

Cada chica tomo una manguera y la puso en su boca. Tai no podía creer que Sora se dejó llevar por las provocaciones de la castaña, de cierta manera él estaba disfrutando mucho este momento, ¿dos chicas hermosas peleando? No creo que alguien la estuviera pasando mal. A la cuenta de tres los dos chicos soltaron el contenido de la lata de cerveza en el embudo de las chicas. El bullicio se tornó más intenso en el momento que una de las chicas había acabado su bebida de manera exorbitantemente rápida, había sido Mimi, todos comenzaron a gritar y a abrazarla celebrando la victoria, Sora no podía creer lo rápido que bebió la cerveza, había escuchado que la chica venía de Estados Unidos pero, ¿acaso las fiestas eran así de intensas en aquel país?

Lo intentaron dos veces más, hasta que Sora decidió que no podía tomar una lata más de esa manera, a menos que quisiera que la llevaran cargando a su casa. La castaña se sentía tan ebria y divertida que ni siquiera le importo haber ganado, simplemente tomo la mano de la pelirroja y se la llevó al centro de la sala, donde había un grupo de personas bailando.

Tai las siguió con la mirada, pensó que acababan de pelearse y ahora estaban actuando como amigas, estaban en el centro de la sala, bailando gloriosamente, pegando sus cuerpos sensualmente, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la música, no era una escena nada desagradable de ver. El castaño volteo a ver a su amigo quien como él pensó tenía la vista clavada en las chicas, como la gran mayoría de los barones en la sala.

\- ¿Es serio? - La pregunta tomo desprevenido al rubio

\- No - Se recuperó pronto de la pregunta - Es solo un juego -

\- Es muy agradable -

\- Si, lo es, aun así, no es mi tipo -

\- Oh claro, bonita, buen cuerpo, carismática, como pude pensar que al gran Yamato podría gustarle alguien, que tonto fui - Rodo los ojos y su amigo también, no recibió respuesta por parte del rubio así que continuó. - Entonces, ¿no te molesta si bailo con ella? -

\- Adelante hermano, es solo alguien a quien llevar a la cama -

\- Bueno, eso no te lo negaría - Un poco de lujuria pudo notarse en el tono de voz del castaño, su amigo no pudo evitar sentir otro toque de ese desagradable sentimiento.

Con la aprobación de su amigo Taichi caminó en dirección a la castaña y comenzó a bailar en medio de ambas chicas, ciertamente había varios hombres que quisieran estar en su posición en estos momentos. Estuvieron bailando los tres al menos por dos canciones más hasta que Sora decidió que era momento de parar.

\- Nada mal Tachikawa - Guiño un ojo hacia la castaña

\- Lo mismo podría decir de ti pelirroja - Ambas rieron y Sora se retiró, dejando solos a Mimi y Taichi.

Taichi sonrió, feliz que después de todo no había pelea alguna entre su amiga y su nueva amiga, Mimi le parecía una persona muy interesante, a pesar de que era bastante confiada de sí misma, sentía que escondía algo.

La castaña se estaba divirtiendo mucho, la música estaba inundando sus oídos, tenía a Taichi frente a ella, viéndose irresistible con su cabello alborotado, agitado de tanto bailar y las luces de la fiesta sobre él. Rápidamente el baile se tornó cada vez más intenso entre ellos, en algún momento el castaño se había acercado demasiado a ella y ella comenzó a pegar su cuerpo al de él, ondeándolo con la canción que se escuchaba en ese momento, alzo sus manos y comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro, se volteó y pego su cuerpo al del moreno para poder bajar por el mientras bailaba. El moreno ahora si estaba sorprendido, en algún momento la situación se salió de control y la chica que tenía frente a él, era cada vez más irresistible y aunque sabía que Yamato estaba fulminándolo con la mirada no pudo evitarlo, volteo a la castaña, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él para besarla, la chica no se resistió en lo absoluto, comenzaron a besarse con pasión, puso sus brazos sobre sus fuertes hombros, bajando por la fuerte y bien formada espalda del castaño. Por su parte el chico no perdió el tiempo comenzando a recorrer la espalda y cintura de la chica.

Yamato observaba aún desde la esquina, estaba furioso, no sabía porque, no tenía ningún motivo, el mismo había dicho que no había problema alguno, lanzando prácticamente al moreno a los brazos de Mimi, pero ahora no podía contenerse, ese mismo día había sido el quién tocaba a la chica de esa manera, el problema no era que alguien más la tocara, era que él no había terminado con ella, eso se decía a sí mismo. Vio a Sora acercarse con cara de preocupación, así que antes solo un audible bufido y se fue del lugar antes de que pudiera llegar, una plática era lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento, lo que necesitaba era salir a tomar aire fresco, tal vez así su mente dejaría de pensar estupideces. Salió a una especie de terraza y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo encendió.

\- Hey - Una persona entro a la terraza justo cuando iba a terminar su cigarrillo

'Perfecto' pensó sarcásticamente, la última persona que quisiera ver, decidió no contestar y apago su cigarro con el barandal del balcón - ¿Qué quieres Tai? -

\- ¿Está todo bien?-

-¿Por qué habría de estar mal?

\- Te molesto que me besara con Mimi - soltó de golpe

Una punzada de nuevo - No - dijo fuerte - Te dije que podías hacer lo que quisieras con ella -

\- Solo fue un beso, no pasara nada mas - Por algún motivo, sentía la necesidad de disculparse con su amigo, a pesar de que él había dicho que no pasaba nada

El rubio intento calmarse, su amigo no tenía la culpa y no valía la pena hacer un lio de esto - De verdad hermano, todo está bien, solo quería fumar - Menciono con otro aire

Taichi echó un vistazo a la cajetilla y luego a su amigo, se veía sincero, así que decidió no seguir con el tema. - ¿Vamos adentro? - El rubio contesto con un movimiento de cabeza y ambos caminaron hacia adentro de nuevo.

Cuando entraron Mimi se encontraba platicando con un chico que ninguno de los dos conocía, ella volteó a verlos y compartió una amplia sonrisa con ambos, a diferencia de las sonrisas que anteriormente Matt había visto esta era diferente, probablemente era porque la chica estaba demasiado ebria ahora. La castaña se levantó del sillón, donde se encontraba hablando con el otro chico y camino en su dirección.

\- Hola - saludo un poco tímida, algo inusual en ella.

\- Bueno, creo que yo iré con Sora - Se despidió Taichi y se fue

\- Hola -

Silencio incómodo. No sabía exactamente como debía hablar con ella, no es como si algo hubiera cambiado realmente, tal vez solo debía ser natural y ya. Soltó un suspiro algo pesado y puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Volteo a verla y ella se estaba riendo.

\- ¿Estás enojado? -

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? - La chica entonces se acercó a él, pero él no se movió.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -

\- Si - Se acercó más a él y se agarró de su suéter

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Susurro rozando sus labios con los de ella

\- Aja - Soltó casi en un aliento el rubio que intentó acercarse a ella, pero ella aparto la cabeza riéndose, el chico puso una cara de molestia.

\- No te enojes conmigo - La chica cerro la distancia entre ellos y comenzó a besarlo, al principio el rubio no quería acceder, pero le resultó imposible cuando ella mordió su labio 'mierda' pensó, no podía hacer nada contra ella, solo bastaba una mordida para ceder, decidió no pensar más y comenzó a corresponderle con movimientos placenteros. Mimi estaba demasiado ebria para pensar con claridad, lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió al cuarto de baño.

\- ¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos? - Automáticamente el rubio perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Abrió la puerta del baño y la metió bruscamente, la castaña solo podía reír, estaba realmente ebria, aunque él tampoco se encontraba sobrio, definitivamente no estaba en el estado que ella se encontraba.

Cerro la puerta con seguro y no dudo un solo segundo en tomarla de los brazos y acorralarla en el muro, comenzó a besarla con desesperación, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, la castaña profundizo el beso acercándolo y enredando sus dedos entre la cabellera del rubio que tenía frente a ella. El bajo a su hombro movió y le quito la chamarra que tanto le estorbaba, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca de los hombros, comenzó mordiendo suave siguiendo la línea de su clavícula, la castaña estaba perdida en deseo, su cabeza hacia atrás dando camino libre al rubio para que hiciera lo que quisiera, paso sus manos por la cintura y bajo hasta su trasero estrujándolo con fuerza. Para ese momento la castaña ya no podía ocultar como se sentía y abrazo al rubio por el cuello, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y dejando salir un fuerte gemido mientras mordía su pecho. Fue el rubio ahora quien rió. La castaña rio seductora y paso su mano por debajo del suéter decidiendo que era momento de quitárselo. Estaba intentando sacárselo, pero le parecía una misión imposible debido a su altura, el rubio rió de nuevo decidiendo ayudarla, se sacó el suéter y se inclinó hacia ella, la castaña no podía creer la perfección de los músculos del chico, paso su mano por sus abdominales, duros como roca, sabía que el rubio se veía ejercitado pero sin duda alguna no estaba preparada para lo que veía, bajo sus manos al trasero del chico y decidió estrujarlo justo como él lo había hecho segundos antes, se puso de puntillas y lamió el cuello del chico terminando su recorrido con un mordisco, un poco más fuerte de lo normal. La temperatura del rubio se descontrolo por completo.

\- ¿Que me haces, Tachikawa? - dijo en un susurro apenas audible

\- Tienes algo adictivo Yamato - Normalmente no hubiera confesado tan de pronto, pero considerando la situación y el nivel de alcohol en su sangre ya no medía sus palabras.

El rubio volvió a estrujar su trasero y bajo hasta meter su mano por debajo de su falda teniendo mayor libertad para pasar su mano, comenzaba a recorrer la orilla de su ropa interior, pasando por los huesos de su cadera, una y otra vez, por algún motivo esa parte del cuerpo era una especie de fetiche para Yamato, solo pensaba en morderla. El sonido del timbre de un celular inundo el baño. La castaña al reconocerlo como suyo reviso en su pantalla de quien se trataba.

 _ **Michael.**_

De pronto su cara se puso pálida y parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, Yamato lo notó de inmediato y la soltó de su abrazo.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Recogió su suéter del piso del baño

\- Discúlpame Yamato, debo atender - Vio fijamente a los ojos azules del rubio, los suyos llenos de miedo y tristeza.

Antes de que el rubio terminara de ponerse el suéter ella ya había contestado y salía del baño casi corriendo. Nunca había visto ese tipo de emociones tan claramente reflejadas en los ojos de alguien. Un sentimiento de angustia comenzó a crecer en su pecho, se apresuró a ponerse la prenda y acomodarse el resto de la ropa y cabello para salir a buscarla.

Al salir del baño volteo en todas direcciones pero no encontró rastro de la castaña, duró al menos unos 15 minutos buscándola por toda la casa cuando se dio por vencido y se dejó caer en el sofá, esto no tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido, siempre debía pasar algo, pero esta vez, parecía algo importante, ni siquiera estaba sus necesidades sexuales, simplemente la chica salió corriendo de tal manera que se había quedado preocupado, pero bueno, había que suponer que ella ya se había ido. Así que decidió hacer lo mismo, se despidió de Tai y Sora, tomo su casco y camino a donde había dejado estacionada la motocicleta, la prendió y comenzó a andar en camino a su casa cuando algo llamo su atención, en un parque cercano a la casa de la fiesta se encontraba una chica caminando sola bastante agitada. Se bajó de la moto al reconocer a la silueta como Mimi, seguía en el teléfono.

\- No, Michael, basta por favor, no sigas, no quiero hablar contigo, quiero que me dejes en paz. - A penas y podía hablar, estaba hipando y temblando de una manera muy violenta, el rubio dedujo por la conversación que tal vez alguien estaba molestándola.

Camino hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros, la chica grito y dejó caer el celular al piso.

\- ¿Mimi? - La aludida abrió los ojos desorbitantemente - ¿Estas bien?

Desde el suelo se escuchaba una voz gritando del otro lado del celular - ¿Te están molestando? - pregunto con cautela.

Mimi quiso responder que no, quiso decirle que se fuera, que no era su asunto, quiso correrlo pero no pudo, fijo su mirada en la de él y se desplomo, cayó al piso tomando fuera de guardia al rubio, comenzó a golpear el suelo y a llorar escandalosamente, parecía que los sollozos bloqueaban sus vías respiratorias y estaba temblando tan violentamente que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper, con sus manos cubrió su rostro intentando calmarse pero no podía.

No sabía qué hacer, nunca había sido bueno para lidiar con estas situaciones y le era difícil ver a Mimi de esta manera, considerando que lo único que había hecho era intercambiar conversaciones sexuales, noto que no tenía su chamarra con ella, así que se sacó su suéter y lo lanzó a un lado de ella.

\- Póntelo - Ordenó sin voltear a verla, ella levanto la vista pero no salió ninguna palabra de su boca, iba a rechazar el suéter, ya que sabía que no llevaba nada debajo, pero el rubio ya se encontraba sacando una chamarra que tenía guardada en un compartimiento de la motocicleta "para cualquier situación" - Te llevo a tu casa - Tomo el celular del suelo y escucho con desagrado como alguien del otro lado la estaba llamando puta, golfa, cualquiera y que solamente sería del siempre. No quiso pensar en nada, ni siquiera quería escuchar eso, así que colgó el celular, lo apago y lo guardo. Le extendió su mano a Mimi para ayudarla a levantarse, sin voltearlo a ver tomo su mano y se puso de pie, espero a que el rubio se subiera al vehículo y se montó en la parte trasera, abrazándolo por detrás. Encendió el motor y antes de que pusiera en marcha la moto Mimi susurro un pequeño gracias, volteo a verla de reojo y le dedico media sonrisa antes de partir.

 **Bueno, pues les dejo el segundo capítulo, chicas que me leen, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero sinceramente casi no tengo tiempo, aún asi tengo mucha inspiración para este fanfic, ya tengo algunos de los capitulos que vienen, solo que me falta revisarlos.**

 **Esta vez, me salió un capitulo muy largo, para lo que yo estoy acostumbrada, pero de verdad no se porque no podía cortarlo, sentía que no se debía acabar aún hasta la última escena hahaha, me da mucho gusto que me dejen reviews, sinceramente, si les gusta mi historia DEJEN REVIEW, eso me hace muy feliz, me motivan y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, también me gusta que me den sus opiniones, acepto de todo de verdad, mil gracias y espero que les guste este capitulo c:**

 **Para Maberth y Lyca que me dejaron reviews sin cuenta, muchas gracias lindas, que bueno que les gusto y por supuesto que habra algunos varios capitulos mas :DDD**

 **Nos leemos pronto :DD**


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPITULO III. That girl is poison**

\- ¿A dónde te llevo? -

Mimi llevaba callada desde que la encontró, no había intentado nada, no se había movido, ni siquiera había sonreído, por algún motivo el rubio sentía que esto estaba peor de lo que el imaginaba, recordó la escena de hace algunos minutos, la chica llorando desconsoladamente, la voz de algún hombre en el teléfono gritándole groserías en inglés, ni siquiera sabía que la castaña sabía hablar inglés.

Permaneció callada, a pesar de la pregunta que el rubio había hecho, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo había terminado en esta situación, quería bajarse de la moto y correr, no podía ir a su casa Yolei iba a hacer un escándalo y no cargaba con suficiente dinero en la cartera como para ir a un hotel, necesitaba escapar y pronto.

\- ¿Mimi? - Comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y se acercó a una banqueta para esperar la respuesta de la castaña.

Sin previo aviso la chica bajó de la motocicleta.

\- Me quedaré aquí - Su voz era apenas audible, esta no era la chica que había conocido antes

-¿Acaso sabes dónde te encuentras? - El tono de su voz había sonado más severo de lo que él hubiera deseado, nunca había sido bueno para sobrellevar estas situaciones.

La castaña se encogió en su lugar, subió su mirada hacia la de él, no sabiendo que responder, no sabiendo que hacer, comenzó a jugar nerviosa con la orilla del suéter del rubio, hasta que decidió quitárselo, cuando estaba por sacárselo de la cabeza Matt la detuvo, no entendía a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Tomó el suéter a medio sacar y volvió a ponérselo - No puedes quedarte aquí, es peligroso y no puedes quitarte el suéter, es muy tarde y esta frío. -

-No puedo ir a casa - Soltó con un hilo de voz.

¿Por qué no podía calmarse y actuar de manera sensata? Comenzó a temblar, un ataque de nervios se acercaba, pensaba que todo esto estaba en el pasado, pero no, aquí estaba, con un chico que apenas conocía actuando de manera irracional, ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella?, ¿Cómo iba a verlo en la escuela de ahora en adelante? Sintió algo frio recorrer su rostro, estaba llorando, no podía detenerse, las lágrimas habían decidido salir sin su permiso y rodaban libremente por sus mejillas, sin importar cuanta vergüenza sintiera.

\- Calma - Habló sereno. Ni siquiera quería voltear a verlo.

Mucha fue su sorpresa al sentir los brazos fuertes del chico rodeándola, también lo era para él, había actuado de manera instintiva, verla tan mal producía un desagradable efecto en él y sólo quería ser de ayuda, quería calmarla, lo primero que pensó fue en abrazarla y su cerebro no le dio tiempo de procesarlo, simplemente envío la orden y lo hizo. Alzo su cabeza para encontrar ojos azules intensos sobre ella. Por algún motivo desconocido, logro moderar su respiración y su llanto. La soltó lentamente sin dejar de observarla, como temiendo que si desviara su mirada, la persona que tenía enfrente iba a derrumbarse.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? -

\- Si -

 **ooo**

Taichi estaba en la cocina buscando algo que comer, había bebido demasiado, ocupaba algo grasoso como una pizza o un hot dog, pero no había nada en esa casa, ¿Por qué nunca iban al mandado?, iba ya en dirección a su cuarto cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada.

\- Venías en una tortuga o ¿Qué te hizo demorar tanto, Mattie? - Dejo de lado su tono burlesco cuando vió entrar al rubio con una castaña en su brazo, normalmente su sonrisa se hubiera ensanchado y no hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad de hacer una broma, pero incluso Tai sabía cuándo algo estaba mal. - ¿Pasó algo? - Posó su mirada en la chica haciendo un rápido escaneo, se veía terrible, ojos rojos e inflamados, pálida, su mirada no tenía el brillo habitual, era más que obvio que había llorado.

\- Todo está bajo control - El rubio hizo un ademán con su cabeza indicándole que no era el momento de hablar, la castaña le brindó una débil sonrisa y dejó que su guía la llevara hasta la habitación. Taichi decidió que en otro momento haría las preguntas e hizo como ellos.

Quitó rápidamente algunas prendas que reposaban en su cama, además de algunos objetos que impedían a la castaña recostarse.

\- Gracias por esto Yamato -

\- Acaso ¿Hay alguien molestándote? - Su semblante se tornó sumamente serio. No quería ser tan directo, pero lo que vio hace rato no le había gustado en absoluto, pensó como se sentiría si en lugar de Mimi fuera Sora a la que alguien acosara de esa manera, no podía dejar que eso le ocurriera a alguien, al menos no sin intentar ayudar.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, sobre reaccioné - Mintió

\- No lo parecía -

\- Escucha, sé que todo se ve muy mal, pero no es lo que piensas, Michael... - hizo una pequeña pausa y desvió la mirada - es mi ex novio, todo lo que presenciaste no fue más que una vergonzosa escena, digamos que no me ha superado y yo estoy un poco más alcoholizada de lo normal - fingió una sonrisa - Es todo, no hay de qué preocuparse - Sonrió más ampliamente aún.

Yamato no respondió nada, la historia que la castaña le decía era bastante convincente, sabía que ese tipo de cosas sucedían muy seguido, aun así tenía una mala sensación. Sin embargo no era nadie para meterse en la privacidad de la castaña y su sonrisa parecía genuina.

\- Cambia esa cara - Su tono de voz cambio al habitual - No es la más atractiva que tienes -

La expresión del ojiazul cambió rápidamente, bueno, esa sí parecía ser la chica que había conocido hacía algunas semanas.

\- No sabía que te parecía atractivo - Contestó arrogante, sabiendo perfectamente que lo era.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al rubio, este permanecía estático en la silla de su escritorio.

\- ¿Quién dijo que eras atractivo? - aproximó su rostro al del rubio sin obtener reacción alguna de él, cuando ella se acercó aún más haciendo que sus narices rozaran, el intentó besarla, pero ella retrocedió riendo.

\- ¿No lo soy? - No había rastro de humildad en su pregunta, él sabía que ella lo consideraba atractivo, pero quería escucharlo de su voz.

\- Deberías darme algo con que dormir, no creerás que voy a dormir cómoda con esto, ¿verdad? - Se paró derecha estirando su falda para hacer énfasis en lo que decía, el rubio rió volteando hacía otro lado, ella no iba a decirle lo que quería escuchar, decidió no continuar con el tema.

\- ¿Te sirve esto? - Extendió una camiseta grande que sacó de un cajón, tenía la palabra "Metallica" impresa en el frente, era de su pila de playeras que ya nunca utilizaba pero guardaba para dormir o estar en su casa.

\- Perfecta - La tomó y le regaló una gran sonrisa. Le devolvió media sonrisa y se devolvió a su cajón para buscar algún short o pantalón deportivo que prestarle - No te preocupes, con esto será suficiente, gracias. - Se puso de espalda al rubio y se quitó su propia camiseta.

El joven la observo en silencio y sintió el deseo subir por su columna, eso sí que no lo esperaba, ¿Pretendía desnudarse frente a él y que se mantuviera quieto en donde se encontraba?, agitó su cabeza como si con eso ahuyentara los pensamientos que estaban invadiendo su mente. Mimi se vistió con su prenda, le quedaba bastante floja y por encima de la mitad de los muslos, cualquier movimiento en falso y su ropa interior quedaba al descubierto, mala idea, esto se iba a salir de control, pero a la chica parecía no importarle.

Y no era que a Matt le pareciera una mala idea, por el contrario, es sólo que aún tenía en la cabeza la escena de hace unos momentos y no estaba seguro como debía reaccionar. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a la chica que se encontraba agachándose para tomar su ropa y doblarla. Desde la posición que él estaba podía ver a la perfección como su ahora gloriosa playera de Metallica se subía por los muslos de la castaña, dejando ver su perfecta ropa interior negra y no sólo eso.

\- No había notado eso - La castaña volteó confundida por unos segundos, entonces se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

\- Bueno, nunca habías llegado tan lejos, ¿O sí? - Le brindó un gesto que el considero de lo más sensual. - ¿Te gusta? - Se acercó de nuevo a él y levantó un extremo de la camiseta dejando al descubierto toda su cadera y parte de su abdomen.

Era un tatuaje relativamente grande, se encontraba ubicado en un costado de su cadera, desde el hueso de la pelvis hasta unos centímetros antes de donde comienzan los muslos. Se trataba de una flor de cinco pétalos rosas con el centro de color amarillo, de éste surgían algunos pistilos pero uno en especial era más grande que los demás y terminaba en una espiral.

\- Nunca había visto una flor así - Mordió su labio, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas comportarse y no irse encima de ella. - ¿Realmente existe? - preguntó sintiendo algo de nerviosismo por la cercanía de la joven.

\- No, en realidad la soñé cuando era niña - Sus ojos azules se mostraron confundidos con lo que la chica acababa de comentarle - Si, suena extraño, pero cuando niña, tenía un sueño recurrente, donde viajaba a un mundo diferente al nuestro, ahí me encontraba con ella, era una especie de monstruo, en fin, era sólo un sueño pero me daba sensación de paz y seguridad cada vez que despertaba - Soltó la camiseta que cayó con gracia por su cuerpo, por un momento Matt deseó haber observado con más atención mientras tuvo la oportunidad.

\- Me parece algo interesante - La joven castaña rodo los ojos - ¿Qué más sorpresas tienes para mi Tachikawa? - El joven la veía intensamente, sus ojos turbulentos el deseo se asomaba por ellos. La veía como cuando un lobo observa su presa.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo - Dirigió la mirada a su antebrazo - Tengo algo con los chicos tatuados, ¿Sabías? - Estiró su mano para rozar con sus dedos el tatuaje del rubio - ¿Tienes más? -

\- Unos pocos - media sonrisa adornó su rostro - ¿Quieres buscarlos? -

\- Esa propuesta me agrada - Se acercó un poco al rostro del chico, examinándolo con detenimiento por primera vez.

Nariz recta, sus labios eran lo que ella consideraba perfectos, no eran gruesos, tampoco eran delgados, su mandíbula fuerte y sus ojos intensos, no habría una palabra que los describiera mejor, a pesar de ser una persona muy reservada no podía ocultar sus emociones, jamás comprendió cuando las personas decían que los ojos eran el reflejo del alma, pero era porque nunca conoció ojos así, tan expresivos, su mirada podía perforarla, sin duda existían pocas personas con tanto atractivo como el que Yamato Ishida poseía, aunque jamás admitiría eso frente a él, había corrido con suerte.

Él era su tipo y quizás era por eso que no quería dejarlo ir tan pronto, no volvería a encontrar a alguien tan perfecto en mucho tiempo, creía que él tenía lo que se necesitaba para satisfacerla y planeaba sacarle todo el provecho que pudiera.

Se desplazó hacía el sin pensarlo y lo besó, el chico no dudó en corresponderle, puso su mano en la nuca de la castaña, profundizando el gesto, la joven dio un mordisco lento en su labio inferior y se separó de él, quién protestó con un gruñido, sentía su libido explotar.

\- Aunque me encantaría quitarte toda la ropa y tirarte en tu cama, no puedo, no esta noche. - Contempló de nuevo sus ojos azules con un toque de confusión en ellos - Es demasiado tarde, tengo clases mañana y tú también. -

\- Que importa - Intentó besarla de nuevo, ella retrocedió.

\- Me importan mis clases, ¿De acuerdo? - Sonrió burlona

El rubio rodo los ojos y dejo salir un sonido de inconformidad - Que nerd - Paso por su lado y le sonrió burlonamente - ¿Te molesta si duermo aquí? - señaló su cama

\- Estamos en tu habitación- Le pareció como si hablará a propósito de esa manera tan sugerente - La pregunta es si a ti te molesta que yo duerma aquí, aunque a juzgar por tu comportamiento no lo creo - de nuevo ese tono.

\- Entonces, creo que ya lo sabes - Le dio una palmada a la cama, mostrándole que no tenía problema alguno con eso.

Se acostó dándole la espalda al rubio en posición fetal. El chico mantuvo su mirada sobre ella por unos instantes, su playera se resbalaba hasta su pequeña cintura que contrastaba de una manera impresionante con sus caderas, no podía creer que la tenía en su cuarto, había fantaseado anteriormente con esto, pero no era así como lo imaginaba.

\- ¿Acaso lo haces a propósito? -

\- No sé de qué hablas - Volteó su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con el rubio, le encantaba aparentar inocencia.

\- Claro que lo sabes - Intensos ojos azules la observaban con detenimiento - Esto te encanta, ¿Verdad? -

\- No tiene caso mentir - Le guiñó un ojo

Desvió su vista, paso por cada parte visible de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cadera. - Realmente me agrada ese tatuaje - Estiró su mano hasta alcanzar su cadera, acariciando su piel, bajando a su muslo que estrujo con deseo. Mimi se arqueo levemente.

\- Es hora de dormir chico malo, hasta mañana - Dicho esto quito la mano del rubio de su pierna y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

 **ooo**

Había tenido la peor noche del mundo, no había logrado dormir ni un minuto, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Toda la noche estuvo soportando la tentación de voltear y actuar como bestia con la chica que tenía en su costado, bastaba con verla de reojo y apreciar su figura, su ropa interior negra y su tatuaje para volver loco a su "amiguito" ahí abajo, ahora por su culpa tenía las ojeras más grandes que había visto en meses y podía apostar que no había estado así de desesperado en mucho tiempo. En cuanto la chica se fue, entro a la ducha y abrió la llave de agua helada, la abstinencia lo estaba matando, podría ir con cualquier otra chica pero, ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Sacudió su cabeza, no era bueno pensar en esos temas tan temprano. Sólo sabía que esa chica iba a acabar con él.

Rodó los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta azotando en el mismo cuarto.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios pasó anoche? - Era Tai.

\- ¿Me podrías decir por qué nunca tocas la puerta? Deberías saber que no es lo más agradable del mundo estar desnudo en el mismo cuarto que tú -

\- Deja de llorar - Habló el moreno mientras se acomodaba en la taza del baño - Y no evadas mi pregunta, ¿Qué pasó anoche? -

Soltó el aire resignado, Tai no respetaba la privacidad de nadie y no se iría - No lo sé, Tai - Contestó confundido, Tai frunció el ceño - Estábamos ocupados - inventó para evitar mencionar que todo el asunto sucedió mientras estaban encerrados en un baño - Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomó, salió corriendo, salí a buscarla y ya no estaba. -

\- ¿Sólo así? -

\- Sólo así - La preocupación marcada en la voz de ambos - Sin embargo - Taichi esperó curioso - Cuando vio el nombre de quien le marcaba su expresión cambio completamente a una de miedo, cuando decidí irme la encontré en un parque, en muy mal estado y la traje a casa, dijo que no podía ir a la suya - Cerró la llave de la regadera y sacó su mano para buscar la toalla que su amigo ya se encontraba extendiéndole. Rodó los ojos de nuevo resignado.

\- ¿Deberíamos hablar con ella? -

\- No lo sé, dijo que sólo era un malentendido - Se enrolló la toalla en la cintura y salió de la regadera.

\- No se veía como un malentendido - volteó a ver al rubio con marcada preocupación en el rostro.

\- Lo sé - Devolvió la mirada - Pero a penas la conocemos, no podemos obligarla a que nos diga si algo está pasando realmente -

\- Tal vez tengas razón - Contestó Tai mientras el rubio abría la puerta del baño para irse a su cuarto.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? -

Sora acababa de entrar al departamento con bolsas del súper en sus manos y casi tira todo al piso cuando vio a un desnudo Matt salir del baño seguido por Tai.

\- ¿Sora? - Yamato abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para después voltear en dirección contraria, el color rojo apoderándose de su rostro.

Taichi solo atinó a reír a carcajadas e intentó pasar un brazo por los hombros del rubio, el chico lo detuvo antes y le dedicó una mirada bastante molesta. Sora soltó una levé risa, a Taichi no le importaba nada.

\- No sabía que tenían esa clase de...- Hizo una mueca algo extraña - costumbres - volteó a ver con risa al rubio. Taichi explotó en risas aún más, el rubio era una persona excesivamente fácil de molestar. Sólo escucharon la puerta de su cuarto azotarse y voltearon a verse serios para después reventar en risas de nuevo.

\- Fui a comprar cosas para hacer waffles, ¿Quieres? - La pelirroja levantó las bolsas.

\- ¡Eres la mejor Sora! - El moreno tomó los ingredientes y caminaron hacía la cocina.

 **ooo**

Había perdido la mitad de sus clases, pero tenía que volver a su casa a cambiarse, Yamato se había ofrecido a llevarla pero logró zafarse diciendo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de llegar. A pesar de haber explicado la situación, sabía que en el fondo no había terminado de convencerlo, y eso era lo último que Mimi quería, nadie tenía por qué preocuparse con los problemas que eran exclusivamente suyos, era obvio que el rubio no había creído ni media palabra de lo que le dijo, sin embargo ella no dejo de comportarse como si no tuviera importancia, obtuvo algunas miradas de incredulidad por parte de Yamato e incluso de Taichi, pero logró salir de ahí sin tener que explicar nada, después pensaría alguna manera de compensar al chico por lo que hizo por ella, después de todo ella quería que todo volviera a la normalidad pronto, a pesar de haber actuado normal la noche anterior, aún no se sentía del todo bien.

También sentía un poco de culpabilidad por haber dejado al chico con las ganas, no es como que no lo hubiera hecho antes pero era diferente en esa ocasión, todo era perfecto hasta que Michael llamó, incluso después tuvo la oportunidad de estar en su habitación y la desperdició por completo sólo porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza la estúpida llamada.

Tomó el resto de sus clases como debía, este día no le tocaba la clase de tronco común que era donde compartía asiento con el rubio. Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía idea de cómo localizarlo, solo tenían esa clase en común, en realidad no sabía de qué carrera era, no sabía que le gustaba hacer, realmente era un desconocido, sólo se veían por medio de las fiestas, aunque ahora sabía dónde vivía, tal vez mas tarde pasaría por su casa a devolver la playera que se llevó cuando se fue.

Iba caminando por el campus en dirección a la parada de autobuses, los entrenamientos de las porristas comenzarían hasta la próxima semana así como el resto de los deportes así que, no tenía mucho que hacer. Esperó alrededor de 15 minutos por el camión cuando un carro negro se acercó a la acera donde estaba, llevaba los vidrios abajo, ¡Era Tai!

\- Sube, te debo un raite - Asomó la cabeza por la ventana, riendo como solía hacerlo, siempre con un toque sensual. La chica rió y no lo pensó dos veces, se subió al asiento del copiloto.

\- Vaya, que suerte tengo, ¿Cuántas veces alguien tan sexy te ofrece un aventón? - El castaño rió seductor

\- Mira nada más, te llevaste un rubio a la cama la noche pasada y ahora estas intentando seducir a un castaño - Bromeo

\- Claro, si con llevar a la cama te refieres a realmente solo dormir en ella - Rodó los ojos, no estaba muy orgullosa de lo que pasó anoche.

\- ¿Quieres un helado? - El cambio de conversación súbito le pareció algo extraño, pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer aceptó.

Después de manejar por algunos minutos llegaron a un parque cercano donde compraron helados y se sentaron en una de las mesas a charlar. Comenzó a sospechar el motivo de la invitación después de haber desviado unas tres veces el tema de la conversación, era obvio que Taichi quería hablar de lo que sucedió anoche.

\- Ya basta - La voz de Tai se tornó en una más seria - Deja de evadir el tema, no quiero atacarte, sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? - Se hizo la desentendida. Taichi soltó un bufido.

\- Mira, yo sé que apenas te conozco, pero hay algo de ti que me agrada, no sé cómo describirlo sin parecer un acosador pero estoy algo preocupado por ti. Yamato me comentó lo sucedido anoche, sé que eres nueva aquí, he escuchado que vienes de los Estados Unidos - Mimi bajo la mirada, realmente no quería involucrar a nadie en este asunto

-Taichi no hay de qué preocuparse, mira... -

\- Déjame terminar - Tomó la cara de la chica por la barbilla, para hacerla voltear a sus ojos. - No importa si no te conozco lo suficiente, estoy dispuesto a ayudar a cualquier persona que esté en dificultades, puedes hablarme de lo que sea, no estoy en posición de juzgar. -

Mimi se encontraba un poco asombrada, Taichi era realmente una buena persona, no entendía el porqué de su amabilidad, si ella era una completa extraña para él, pero por alguna razón, se sentía cómoda, si había alguna clase de malicia en su comportamiento, realmente ella no podía percibirlo, sin embargo no podía simplemente hablar de sus problemas con un extraño.

\- Gracias Taichi - Levantó la mirada y le sonrió sinceramente, el chico se descoloco por un segundo, nunca había visto a la castaña sonreír sin intentar seducir a alguien, realmente tenía una bella sonrisa. - Eres una gran persona, pero de verdad, no tienes que preocuparte por esto. - Tomó la grande mano del moreno que se encontraba aun en su rostro y el tomo en sus manos. - Estoy bien, es solo un ex novio, que sigue molestándome, no es gran cosa, todo fue culpa del alcohol - Le habló suavemente intentando convencerlo de que nada malo ocurría

Taichi nunca se imaginó que ella específicamente podía ser tan dulce, sintió como algo dentro de él se derretía, no estaba seguro del porqué, pero quería proteger a esta chica.

\- Si necesitas algo, sabes donde vivo -

-Si -

Terminaron su helado hablando de cualquier tema y la llevó a su casa.

 **ooo**

Era viernes, habían pasado dos semanas y media desde el día que la castaña había dormido en su habitación, todo había transcurrido de manera normal a excepción de algo, la chica estaba ignorándolo por completo, 18 días exactamente, pero ¿Quién cuenta? No sólo decidió ignorarlo, además, decidió volverlo loco, tenían clase juntos 3 días a la semana y además solía verla en las prácticas de las porristas cuando acompañaba a Tai mientras entrenaba. Cada vez que la veía, ella estaba con un chico diferente, hablando de una manera muy conocida para él. Todo frente a él, no era su imaginación, ella lo hacía a propósito.

Cuando estaban en clases hablaban muy poco y cuando salía la chica siempre encontraba algún chico con el cual hablar, luego volteaba a verlo y se reía. Pensando que era otro de sus juegos el rubio intentó acercarse a ella la siguiente clase, sin embargo ella lo evadió por completo y repitió el proceso. En algún punto el rubio comenzó a molestarse cuando la veía con alguien, así que ya no intentó nada de nuevo, aun así no podía dejar de verla. No entendía de dónde provenía la molestia, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al tema, se lo adjudicó a que nunca pudieron terminar lo que él quería, aún fantaseaba con eso y le molestaba pensar que quizás la chica no sentía el mismo deseo, definitivamente era un golpe fuerte para su ego.

En estos momentos se encontraba en las bancas del campo de soccer, esperando a que Tai terminara de entrenar y ahí estaba ella, radiante como siempre, sonriendo como siempre, hablando con todas las personas excepto con él, como siempre. Estaba esperando a ver que chico se le acercaría en esta ocasión, se sentía bastante tonto observándola pero no podía evitarlo. Si, ahí estaba, rodo los ojos con molestia, ¿Es que no podía escapársele ni un sólo día?

Del otro lado del campo se encontraba Mimi, hablando animadamente con uno de los compañeros de equipo de Tai, se notaba a leguas que el chico buscaba algo más que una simple conversación, lo peor de todo, según el rubio era que la castaña no parecía negarse a nada, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, hace dos semanas era el quién estaba en esa posición, soltó un sonoro bufido con enfado y volteo su cara en cualquier dirección que no fuera la castaña, para su mala suerte Tai venía hacía el con una gran sonrisa burlona cubriendo su rostro.

\- Podrías ser más disimulado -

\- ¿Terminaste? -

\- Deberías hablar con ella - volteó a ver a Mimi - Claro, si tiene tiempo para ti - comentó a sabiendas de que el rubio se molestaría.

\- ¿Quién quiere hablar con ella? - soltó molesto

\- Supongo que el rubio que no dejo de acosarla durante toda la práctica -

\- ¡Yo no estaba acosándola! - Respondió un poco más alterado de lo que hubiera querido.

\- Si tú lo dices - Burlándose de nuevo - ¿Sólo la veías con intensidad? -

\- No estoy de humor para esto -

\- Si fuera Mimi estarías de humor - El rubio quiso asesinarlo con la mirada, cuando se lo proponía Taichi podría ser muy molesto.

\- No es como piensas, sólo está extraña -

\- Pues a mí no me parece - Voltearon en su dirección - ¿Ves? Todo normal - La chica estaba muy cerca del amigo de Tai, parecía que en cualquier momento se besarían - Eso es lo que hace todo el tiempo, ¿o no? - Yamato no respondió - Más bien, creo que te molesta que no seas tú el que está allá con ella -

\- Basta Tai, no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, no me importa si es conmigo o con cualquiera, te lo dije antes, solo quería una noche con ella - contestó ya bastante agitado.

\- Entonces, ¿El problema es que no la tuviste? - rió burlón - O que esta normal con todos menos contigo, digo, a mí me ha hablado a la perfección ¿Quieres ver? -

\- ¡¿Que?! Tai no, espera...- Pero el moreno ni siquiera dejó que terminara de hablar, giró su cuerpo y saludó a Mimi con entusiasmo, la chica volteó a verlo y sonrió ampliamente, se separó del chico con el que estaba y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

\- Voy a matarte, lo juro no sobrevivirás para mañana - Susurro con odio cosa que solo hizo reír al castaño, le encantaba hacer enojar a Matt.

\- Me agradeces en la casa - Le guiñó un ojo, el rubio quiso contestarle pero la castaña ya estaba demasiado cerca.

\- Hola chicos - Saludo jovial - ¿Sucede algo Yamato? - Volteo a verlo fijamente y sonrió con burla, el castaño no pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa burlona que salía de su rostro.

\- No, ¿Por qué lo dices? -

\- Por nada, te ves un poco agitado -

\- Bueno, pues no lo estoy - rodo los ojos - Y si no te molesta, estábamos a punto de irnos, Taichi ¿Estás listo? -

\- Lo siento Yama, aún debo ir por mis cosas - Contestó apuntando a la otra punta del campo donde estaban los casilleros - No tardo - Le guiño un ojo antes de comenzar a correr.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos, iba a matar a Taichi, lo último que quería era estar ahí con ella, después de su desaparición y estarla viendo con todos los chicos. Si Tai no se apresuraba no sabía cuánto podía soportar siendo una persona cordial.

\- Ya no he visto a Sora por aquí - Comentó Mimi

\- Ha estado ocupada con sus prácticas de tenis - contestó desinteresado

\- No sabía que jugaba - le respondió emocionada, el chico rodo los ojos, era suficiente.

\- Basta de eso -

\- ¿De qué? - Fingió demencia

\- Eso no funciona Mimi, no conmigo - La veía fijamente - ¿Por qué has estado evadiéndome? -

Le sostuvo la mirada por algunos segundos considerando las posibilidades, pensando cuál de todas las respuestas que tenía para darle sería la indicada, no podía decirle que seguía afectada por lo de Michael.

\- No he lavado tu camiseta - sonrió

\- Es suficiente - Se levantó molesto de las gradas, no iba a quedarse a ver como se burlaba de el en sus narices.

\- No - Lo tomo del antebrazo - Lo siento - El rubio detuvo su andar y volteo a verla, esperando que dijera algo, pero no lo hacía.

\- Olvídalo Mimi, no tiene importancia -

\- ¿Estás enojado? -

\- No -

\- ¿Voy a tener que quitarte lo enojado como la última vez? - Rió mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

\- De verdad - Esta vez suavizo su mirada - No estoy molesto, solo fue algo repentino que dejaras de hablarme. -

\- No fue a propósito, solo he estado distraída -

\- Mira, si ya no querías seguir... mmm - Dudo un poco antes de continuar, ¿Cómo podía describirse a lo que hacían? - Haciendo lo que sea que hacíamos - rodo los ojos - Podrías haberlo dicho y sólo seguir hablando normal -

\- No - Lo interrumpió - Realmente no es eso, confía en mi ¿Si? - Se acercó a su oído, ya era momento de dejar lo de Michael atrás - Esto no ha terminado - susurró con el mismo tono que solía utilizar y su piel se puso de punta. - A menos que tú ya no quieras nada -

\- Acaso ¿Quieres volverme loco? - La chica volteó a verlo divertida

\- No tiene caso negarlo -

Yamato suavizó su mirada y la observó fijamente, ¿A quién quería engañar?, esa chica ya lo había vuelto loco y sólo quería cumplir su meta. Se acercó cautelosamente a ella, no iba a soportar si era rechazado después de haberse tragado su orgullo.

\- Tienes razón, no tiene caso negarlo - Cortó toda la distancia entre ellos y comenzó a besarla ferozmente, _fuck,_ sólo el cielo sabía cuánto había ansiado besarla de nuevo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos los que me leen! Primero que nada quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo y espero que hayan pasado una navidad muy muy feliz, que este año se superen en todos los aspectos y sean muy felices 3**

 **Me tarde un poco en subir este capítulo, tarde un poco escribiéndolo ya que era importante que los detalles quedaran bien establecidos para lo que se viene en el futuro, pero bueno, aquí lo tienen y espero que les siga gustando tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribir esta historia.**

 **Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me leen, aunque no dejen review se que algunas personitas por ahi me leen y espero que les agrade lo que hago y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado Reviews, son muy importantes para mi, me animan a seguir y al menos asi estoy segura si a alguien le gusta o no esto c:**

 **Para los que dejaron REVIEW SIN CUENTA:**

 **Taishou: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad tenía un poco de miedo de subirlo, pensé que no iban a darle una oportunidad por ver a Mimi de esa manera, se que no es la forma en la que estamos acostumbrados a verla, pero quería hacer algo un poco diferente, no quería que todo fuera color de rosa como siempre, que bueno que le diste una oportunidad a mi ff y espero que te siga gustando!, mil besos y abrazos, espero que te guste este capítulo también 3**

 **Sarah: Yo lo se, a todos les cuesta ver a Mimi de esa manera, pero esperen un poco todo tiene su razón de ser, además me parece divertido escribirla así, espero que ustedes lo disfruten también, besos y abrazos 3**

 **Lyca: Holaaaaa, mil gracias por seguir leyendome y volver a dejarme un review, que bueno que ames a Matt, yo también estoy amando escribirlo, no te preocupes, no se quedaran asi las cosas, la historia se desarrollara pero todo a su tiempo, hay que ser pacientes, perdon por no actualizar tan pronto como me hubiera gustado pero al menos aqui estoy intentando cumplir un poco, espero que te guste este capítulo y dejes otro review con tu opinión, espero saber de ti pronto mil gracias 3**


End file.
